Finding Love
by LovelyLuvbi
Summary: There's so much lust that it's hard to know when love is real. "Luna answered it expecting to see Rin, but was instead greeted by someone in a black hoodie—the hood covered their entire face so she couldn't see who it was at all—and then smell of chloroform filled her nose. She backed away but it was no use, she couldn't fight it." Rated M for adult themes, scenes, & language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I've been working on this for a while now. I couldn't really think of a good title for this, and the summary sucks; it was actually supposed to be a lot different than it turned out to be, so the old title no longer fit (And this title may change). If you like it awesome, if you don't, sorry. I know it isn't perfect, and I'm sure there's some silly mistakes, but that's okay. I just kinda let myself write on this one, as with another one I'm working on. I just wrote what I felt like, and I've been avoiding publishing it because I dunno. If you don't already know, Luna, Lumina, and Drift are my OCs, if you want any information on them there personalities and shit is on my profile. Well, I hope you all like it :)**

 **Chapter 1**

Monday: May 4th, 7:13 a.m.

Lumina tiptoed into her and Luna's room, not wanting to startle her still sleeping twin. She made her way to the walk in closet and turned on the light. Upon looking around, she let out a tiny groan; she had no idea what to wear. Usually she had her outfit picked out the night before, but she had passed out drunk after Luna had to drag her out from a party the night before, so that obviously didn't happen. She went a little further in, only to step on one of Luna's shoes, which ended up with her face first in a pile of Luna's clothes, "Luna!" she shouted, "Why do you have to be so disorganized!?"

Luna opened her eyes slowly; did someone _really_ wake her up before 8:30? "Why are you yelling so early in the morning!?" she groaned.

"Why do you leave your shit all over the floor!?" Lumina cried. She loved her sister more than anything, but she _hated_ how disorganized she was. Luna rolled her eyes and slowly rolled out of bed; yes, she literally _fell_ onto the floor and crawled over to the closet with her head down so the light wouldn't be in her eyes. Lumina couldn't help but laugh at her sister, she was so silly sometimes. "Luna, what in the world are you doing?"

"You woke me up before 8:30, therefore I am not fully awake. You _know_ I'm not a morning person like you, Lumina," she smirked and then looked up to see her sister on the floor as well, "Are you really tired too?"

She tried her best to keep a straight face, it was too damn hard to stay mad at Luna; she just loved her so much. "I _fell_ because I tripped over your shit!"

"I didn't take a _shit_ in here you freak!" she laughed, making Lumina laugh as well. "I'm sorry Lumi, I'll try to pick up more. You're lucky I was planning on showering and curling my hair this morning, otherwise you'd be dead for waking me up so early," she grinned mischievously as she got up off the floor, and then helped Lumina up as well.

She collected herself and then smiled, "Sorry, I wouldn't have woke you if I wouldn't have tripped."

"I know," she smirked, "So do you remember what happened last night?"

She shook her head, "Not really… I faintly remember you being really upset, but that's it…"

"Yeah," she avoided eye contact, "You shouldn't go to the guy's house ever again…"

She raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"There was some blonde girl passed out in the bathroom, and some guy tried to… y'know," she bit her lip, not really wanting to say what he tried to do, she shook her head, trying to get the image to go away. "Long story short, I made sure she got out safe," she gave her a small smile and then walked out of the closet and to the bathroom.

Lumina followed her, but Luna shut the door in her face. Lumina could tell something was wrong with her sister. "Lulu, what did you do? I mean, kudos to you for saving her, but please tell me you didn't do anything illegal…"

"Lumi, I didn't do anything bad," she assured her through the door, "I just kinda… threw a beer bottle at him," she left out the part about smashing one on his head, which knocked him out; for everyone's sake, it was better she not know. "And then found someone she was with and they took her home…"

"Lulu," she said softly, resting her hand on the door, "You saved that girl from being raped… you're such a good person," she smiled.

She laughed at this, she didn't think she was that great of a person, "Lumi, you know I'm not a _good_ person."

Upon hearing this, Lumina rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Luna Astrid-Annalise Shion! Open this door right now!" she shook at the handle, which was locked of course. Luna did so, and Lumina regretted asking her to do so; Luna was naked, and grinning at her. "Oh my God!" she squeezed her eyes shut. Her hair was long enough to cover her whole torso, but Lumina could still imagine it.

"Don't tell me to open the door if you don't wanna see me nekkid," she flipped her hair over her shoulder and then shut the door again, leaving Lumina there in silence.

She shuddered, she couldn't believe her sister did that; sure she'd seen her sister naked before, but now that she was grown it was just slightly awkward. She heard the water start and then went back to her closet to look around again. She finally decided on baby pink skater skirt, a white lace button up tank with a peter pan collar, and baby pink lace up ankle boots. She looked in the mirror, her outfit fit well with her light blue hair, which was loosely curled and in a side pony tail. After further examination, she felt as though she was missing something. "Shit… what'd I do with my bracelet?"

Luna walked in with her hair rolled up in a towel, and she was only in her lace midnight blue bra and underwear. "Missing something?" she raised an eyebrow and held out Lumina's bracelet, which was dangling on her finger. Lumina quickly snatched it away and put it on, "Geez," Luna joked, poking fun at her sister's neediness.

"You know how much this bracelet means to me," she said softly, "You feel the same way about yours!" After going away to a school for the performing and visual arts, their bracelets were even more important; it reminded them of their parents.

"I know, I know," she grinned, "I was only kidding." Luna looked her sister up and down and smirked upon seeing her boots on Lumina's feet, "I see you're wearing my new boots."

Lumina looked down and smiled a little, "Sorry, I didn't know they were yours."

She shrugged, "Again, kidding." She walked into the closet to pick out an outfit; a long black button up shirt with a transparent lace back and sleeves that hit at the middle of her upper arm, a sparkly midnight blue bandeau, midnight blue leggings, and some black combat boots. She threw her outfit on her bed and then went back into the bathroom to blow dry her hair. She came back to find Lumina pacing back and forth, "You okay, Lumi?"

Lumina jumped slightly, startled that Luna came back so soon, "Yeah," she smiled, "Just nervous for my finals coming up…"

Luna smiled and got dressed, "You'll do fine, sis. I promise," she laced up her boots and then went back in the bathroom to finish her hair. It took her about thirty-five minutes, but she finally got done, "Curse my long and thick hair," she groaned as she tromped back in the room, her arms were tired, but her hair looked great; bumped up at the top, held together with a black and blue bow, and loose curls trailed down her back.

"Why do you always have to look so perfect?" Lumina smirked and then examined herself in the mirror, feeling slightly self-conscious. Sure they were twins, but she felt Luna was the prettier of the two. "For someone who hates attention so much you seem to look like you want it."

The dark bluenette gave her a growl and crossed her arms, turning away from her twin, "I dress and look the way I want for _me_ , not anyone else." She looked at the clock and sighed, "You're gonna be late if you don't leave now."

She groaned and grabbed her phone and keys off of the nightstand, "I'll see you later, I love you," she said and walked out of the room sadly.

"I love you too," she called after her. Luna could tell something was wrong with her sister, but she couldn't figure out what. She decided to shrug it off, besides, she had her own problems to worry about. After making sure Lumina was gone, she quickly grabbed her keys and rushed out to her car. After she'd made it inside, she looked around, making sure no one—Lumina—was around, and then sped off down the road. Luna wasn't quite sure why she was doing this, but she had to make sure that girl was okay. The reason she didn't really want Lumina to find out was because she knew she'd make a big deal about it, and she wasn't about to be the 'town hero.' She finally made it to Luka's and knocked on the door. The tall, pink haired girl opened it and smirked, "I didn't expect you to be here so soon; she's still asleep."

"Damn… is she doing alright though?"

Luka nodded and led her inside, "She hasn't woken up once, so she hasn't freaked out for not knowing where she is." She put a hand on Luna's shoulder and smiled, "I'm really glad you did this, Rin didn't deserve what happened, and I'm glad you stepped in so it didn't escalate further."

She shrugged, "It's really no big deal." She looked over at the sleeping blonde on the couch, wondering if she even knew what happened. "So her name is Rin?"

"Rin Kagamine," she nodded, "She goes to our school, I'm surprised you haven't heard of her, she's a really talented singer."

Luna tsked at this, "You know very well that I'm only familiar with the people in _my_ division, aside from you, Lumina, Miku, and the rest of your friends of course, but everyone else I really don't know."

Luka shrugged, "I suppose she is fairly new to our friend group, and considering you never hang out with us anymore I'm less surprised you don't know her." She looked over at Luna with a sad smile, " _Why_ did you stop hanging out with us? We used to spend every day together and now I feel like I barely see you once a week. The only way I hear about you is from Lumina, and sometimes Drift."

She bit her lip, she hadn't meant to shut everyone out—at least, that's what she kept telling herself—she'd just been so obsessed with her work that she stopped going out. "Sorry Luka," she said and hugged her, "I've just had a lot going on, y'know?"

"So you're depressed again?" she raised an eyebrow. Earlier in the year Luna had been going through a rough patch; she was homesick, she couldn't focus, she felt sick all the time, all she wanted to do was sleep—that's still a problem for her, but now it's more out of exhaustion from school than being depressed—she shut everyone out, and she hardly left her room. It got so bad that her father had to come up for a little while to take care of her since she was too stubborn to admit she needed to go home.

" _No_ ," Luna said quickly and defensively. To this day Luna refuses to admit she was ever depressed, even though it was clear to everyone that she definitely _was_. "I have never been depressed so that assumption is not even a possibility."

 _Still the same stubborn Luna_ , Luka smirked. "Then what's going on?"

"School work; I have a lot of hard finals coming up and I still have a lot of work to do."

"Mmm," she nodded and then smiled, changing the subject to a brighter topic, "I'm doing a duet with Miku for my final in my singing class."

Luna smirked, she was never really a fan of Miku, she was much too diva for her to handle, "Have fun with that," she laughed a little, and then noticed Rin was beginning to move, "Is she waking up?"

Luka looked over at Rin and smiled, "Rin!" she yelled, startling the blonde awake, "She is _now_." She said to Luna and then walked over to Rin, who was breathing heavily from the sudden panic awakening, "This is Luna, and she pretty much saved your ass last night… literally."

Rin looked up at Luka, confused, not knowing what she was talking about, or really even what she'd said. "Huh?" still slightly dazed from just waking up, she looked at the blue haired beauty and smiled. "Did you dye your hair?" she asked, thinking it was Lumina.

Luna shook her head, "No, I'm Luna, Lumina's twin sister."

The blonde's eyes widened, "You guys never told me she had a _twin_! Wait… you're joking aren't you?" she smacked herself in the forehead, "I'm too gullible," she giggled a little.

"No," Luna gave her an odd look, this Rin was a character alright, "I'm serious, I'm Luna; Lumi and I are twins."

Rin blushed, noticing the slight difference in their voice; she spoke a lot softer than Lumina. "Oh… I guess it was the eyes that threw me. You guys do look pretty similar though." She held out a hand, "Hi, I'm Rin Kagamine."

Luna shook it and smiled brightly, "Luna Shion."

She looked over at Luka and furrowed her eyebrows, "How come no one told me?"

Luka thought for a moment; why had no one told her about Lumina's twin? "Um… I don't know… I guess it never really came up, and since Luna is hardly with us anymore the rest of us didn't really think about it."

"And Lumina doesn't like telling people we're twins," Luna smirked and rolled her eyes, "Then 'they only see her as a twin and not an individual.'" She shook her head and then looked at Luka and grinned, "She's kinda crazy."

"Very true," she grinned and looked at the time, "Shit, I'm gonna be late. Do you mind taking Rin home?" she asked Luna. Luna wasn't quite sure she was comfortable with this, but Luka didn't even give her a chance to say anything, "Great! Thanks, bye!" she said and rushed out the door.

Rin sat up and looked at Luna, "I can wait here if you don't want to take me." She could tell something was off about Luna, but she couldn't quite figure it out.

Luna bit her lip awkwardly and then smiled, "No," she shook her head, "It's totally fine. C'mon, we can um, stop for breakfast if you want?" she had to tell her what had happened last night, keeping it from her seemed wrong.

"O-Okay," she smiled and got up, her whole body felt sore and she didn't know why. Unfortunately this caused her to walk a little funny, "God, what the fuck happened last night?" she mumbled to herself as she grabbed her stuff from the end table.

Luna noticed her odd walking and bit her lip, "You need any help?"

She nodded, "Yeah, that'd be really great actually, thanks," she smiled as Luna wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her out the door and to the car. Rin looked at the car, and then at Luna, "You must _really_ like the color blue."

She laughed a little and opened the door for Rin, helping her inside, "I do, it's my favorite color," she said, blushing slightly as she closed the door and then got in on the other side. "So where do you want to go?"

"I don't care," she smiled.

"There's a café a little ways down the road, and it's got a drive thru so you don't have to walk," she smirked.

"Sounds great," she nodded, she wasn't sure she'd like it, but it was worth a try. Luna drove off down the street and Rin looked over at her; she thought she was gorgeous, and she really liked her blue hair. "So… how long have you gone to Crypton?"

"I'm just finishing up my freshman year," Luna told her, "I went to the high school near here, and then I graduated and my sister and I were able to get into the college on scholarships. What about you?"

"I've been going here for a few months, my brother and I moved here because I got a scholarship to go to Crypton, but my parents wouldn't allow me to go alone. So Len and I moved here and I've been attending the school since January for the spring semester. Luka really took me under her wing when I first got here," she smiled, thinking back to the day they'd met.

Luna smiled, "She's really great; we've been friends for what seems like forever. When Lumina and I applied to the high school, she couldn't stand the thought of us leaving her alone with 'all the idiots' so she applied as well. Thankfully we were all accepted and we started our journey together. The only sucky thing was that I'm in the visual arts, and they're in the performing arts, so we barely had any classes together."

"Wow, you must be really talented. And why haven't I met you before if you're such good friends with Luka?" she wasn't doubting their friendship, she was just curious as to why they'd never met before this; she already really liked her and she wished she'd known her sooner. She knew they were going to be great friends though, even if their meeting hadn't really been intentional.

She shrugged, "I've just been really busy with my schoolwork," she told her, "I tend to overwork and overthink so I can never bring myself to get out of the house," she laughed a little.

Rin laughed as well, "My brother is the same way; he barely leaves the house other than to go to work and shop." She looked around and realized they were parked, "Have we been here for a while?"

Luna nodded, "Yes, but I didn't mind sitting a little while to talk. You're pretty cool, Rin." She smiled awkwardly, she really liked Rin, but making friends was not one of her strong suits.

"Thanks," she smiled, "You are too, and I wish we would have met sooner! I really like you, I feel like you're much more down to earth than the others," she grinned sheepishly.

"Me too! And not to toot my own horn, but yes, I am," she smiled and drove through the drive thru, patiently waiting behind the car in front of them. "What would you like?"

"Anything with oranges," she grinned and Luna looked the menu over.

"Orange muffin?" she asked, Rin nodded, "And they have an orange smoothie?" Rin nodded again. Luna was finally able to pull forward and then ordered for Rin, and then ordered a vegan, gluten free blueberry muffin and rose smoothie for herself, and the pulled around to wait for the drive thru window. "You _eat_ roses?"

Luna laughed and blushed a little, "Yeah, I'm kind of a vegan so I'm all about the natural stuff like that. I tend to visit this place a lot since it's the closest place to the school that serves stuff I can actually eat." She said and pulled up to the window once the car in front of her left.

"It'll be $19.57," she told her without looking as Luna handed her the card, and Rin's eyes widened, she couldn't believe it was so expensive. The girl handed her back the card, and then their order, "Oh, hi Luna!" She smiled, knowing who Luna was since she came there so often.

"Hey," she smiled, "Thanks for recognizing me this time," she winked.

"I didn't mean to call you ma'am last time! I promise!"

"Oh whatever," she grinned, "Have a great day, _ma'am_ ," she told her and sped off. Luna was feeling very anxious as she parked in the parking lot, telling Rin was going to be really awkward for her.

"We don't have to stay here," Rin smiled, "We can go to my house," she said, and then added, "If you want to, that is…"

Luna wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea, but agreed since she figured Rin should be comfortable when she was told what happened last night. "Sure, where do you live?"

"Riverway Street," she told her.

She nodded and smiled, "I live the next road down."

"We're pretty much neighbors and I had no idea you even existed," she shook her head as she laughed, "Well, I'm really glad we finally met."

"Me too," Luna smiled as she started driving towards Rin's house. She was growing more and more anxious as she neared her house, "Do you have class today?" Luna asked.

Rin nodded, "Yeah, but considering I can barely walk, I probably won't go."

"Makes sense," she told her as they pulled into Rin's driveway, "And about that, we need to talk…"

Rin furrowed her eyebrows, "Huh? Talk about why I can't walk? Why?"

"I um… I think I know why, I just want you to be comfortable when I tell you, so… where would be a good place?" Luna asked awkwardly, she was starting to get nervous, which would mean she wouldn't be as comfortable when she talked, which could be a problem.

She bit her lip, kind of freaked out, "Um… we can go inside, and in my room… should my brother be there?"

"Um… I don't care…" _No no no, I only feel comfortable with you_ , she wanted to say, but couldn't.

She got out and followed Rin into the house and then down a hall and then upstairs. "Len!" she shouted.

"What?" he asked from behind them, startling both girls.

"Oh my God, Len!" Rin turned to face him and put her hand over her heart, which was pounding. "You scared the bejeezus out of me!"

He shrugged and smirked at her, "Am I supposed to feel bad about this?" he looked Luna up and down, "Damn," he said, a sly smile creeping up on his face. Thankfully for Rin, Luna still had her back to him and didn't seem to notice.

"Ass," she rolled her eyes and grabbed Luna's wrist, pulling her into the room and shutting the door behind them. "Sorry, he can be kind of an ass sometimes," she said, obviously embarrassed by her brother's behavior.

"It's fine," Luna smiled, "Guys hit on me all the time, I don't mind it."

 _So she did hear it_ , Rin bit her lip, _Stupid Len…_ "So… you had something to tell me?"

Luna nodded and took a breath, "Last night at that party I was kind of monitoring it to make sure everyone was safe like I always do, and then as I walked by the bathroom I heard a whine, so I opened the door and your shorts were pulled down, your shirt was unbuttoned, and there was a guy attempting to y'know," she said sadly, Rin's eyes filled with tears, "So I grabbed a beer bottle from some random girl and I smashed him over the head with it and knocked him out, but he fell on you, so I think that's why you're so sore… I threw him off of you and redressed you and then Luka came upstairs and saw me with you, and I told her what happened and she took you to her house and I got my sister the hell out of there."

Rin was crying by this point, both stunned and grateful that Luna had saved her from such an act. She slung her arms around Luna and just cried. She was so glad Luna had been there that night, if not, she would have been violated and raped. "Wh-Why do guys think rape is okay!?" she shouted, not caring that Len could hear.

He barged in and gave Rin a very serious look, "What the fuck did you just say!?" When she didn't answer him, he looked over at Luna, "Care to explain why you made my sister cry!?" Luna blushed and bit her lip, avoiding eye contact with the fired up blond by looking at the floor.

Rin wiped her tears and looked over at Len, "It's not her fault, L-Lenny," she said sadly, still slightly unable to speak clearly, "She saved me… some guy tried to rape me last night, and Luna _saved_ me… she bashed him over the head with a beer bottle to protect me, Len. She didn't even _know me_ , and she _protected me_ ," she was so grateful to Luna, she was forever in her debt. "Thank you so much," she whispered into Luna's ear.

Len's eyes filled with tears and he ran over to Rin, pulling her away from Luna and into his arms, "Oh my God…" he said softly, peering over Rin's shoulder at Luna, "Thank you so much," he whispered as he gave her a small nod and went back to consoling his sister.

Luna wasn't quite sure what to do, so she sat there awkwardly and drank her rose smoothie, occasionally nibbling at her blueberry muffin. She looked around Rin's room, pretty much _everything_ was orange: the walls, her bed set, her closet doors, her light fixture, the rug. With the exception of the white baseboard and Brazilian cherry dresser and vanity. They were whispering back and forth, but Luna—who was looking at the ground so they wouldn't think she was being nosey—couldn't make out most of it. Rin said something along the lines of 'it… fault.' To which Len whispered, 'fucking… kill,' and then he stormed out of the room. Rin wiped away her tears and scooted back over to Luna, "Sorry," she said softly, "He's really overprotective…"

She shook her head and smiled, "Don't worry about it, I'm the same way about Lumina."

Rin took a drink of her smoothie and her eyes widened, "Wow, this is actually really good!"

Luna nodded, "Yeah, you'd be surprised at how good a lot of the stuff is." Just then, her phone buzzed, "Hello?" she answered.

"Where are you!?" came Lumina's loud and whiny voice.

Luna pulled the phone away from her ear and winced, "What's wrong? You only use this voice when you—"

"Drift asked me out to dinner and I don't know what to do!"

"Um…" Luna blushed, a tad bit jealous; she'd been slightly crushing on him for a while now, "Say yes?" she managed to say.

Lumina could tell something was wrong, "Luna, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," she told her, "I'm actually over at Rin's place."

"Aww, I _love_ Rin! She's so cute!"

Luna glanced over at Rin, who was red in the face; she must've heard. "Yeah, she totally is!" she said, a smile creeping to her lips as Rin scrunched up her face and then buried it in her knees; she was _really_ embarrassed by what the twins had said. "Aside from that," she said at last, "You should totally go with Drift, he's a super sweet guy." She genuinely meant it, it's not like she had plans to date anyone any time soon; besides, she'd put her sister's happiness over her own any day.

"Okay, but that's what I'm worried about… he's super sweet and I, y'know," she talked softer and seemed a bit sadder, "I can't settle down and I don't want to hurt him. Everyone else, who gives a shit? But Drift… I can't hurt him."

"All the more reason to go," Luna rolled her eyes, "You _care_ about him."

"Yeah, I'll give it a try! Thanks Lulu," she said cheerfully and then hung up.

Luna put her phone in her pocket and looked over at Rin, smiling slightly, "Sorry about that; boy trouble."

"Lumina's going out with Drift?" she raised an eyebrow and Luna nodded. "That's strange, he always seemed to be very distant with her… at least," she blushed, "that's what _I_ observed."

"Yeah… I don't really know," she shrugged. "He wouldn't have asked if he didn't like her…"

Rin could tell Luna was saddened by something, but didn't want to intrude, "So… what would you like to do? You can go if you'd like," she said, it's not like she wanted her to go, but she could tell something was wrong.

"You know, don't you?" she blushed and looked away from her. Rin put a hand on Luna's shoulder. "I know it's stupid, I shouldn't be jealous of her over some guy… but I am." She sighed and looked over at Rin, her pale blue eyes shining with curiosity. "But Lumi is my sister and she deserves to be happy. It's not like I have any intentions of dating right now anyway."

The blonde nodded and smiled, "You're really sweet, Luna. I can tell you love your sister, just as my brother loves me… you're a good sister," she told her and then stood up, "I'll be right back," she left the room, walking across the hall to her brother's room. "Len?" she said quietly as she walked inside.

He looked over at her, his eyes were usually identical to hers, that same pale blue; only today, they were darker, and there was a mischievous twinkle in them. "Yes, Rin?"

"I-I really like Luna, and she's kinda sad cause her twin is going out with the guy she likes, and I wanna help… what should I do?" He stood slowly and walked over to her, looking outside before closing the door and leading her to his bed. There was something off about him, "Um, Len… are you okay?"

Len gently caressed her face and smiled, "Oh Rinny, you're so sweet wanting to help your new friend."

Rin moved away from him, "Len… you're kind of scaring me…" she wasn't used to her brother being so… oddly nice. It was beyond creepy.

"Sorry," he shook his head and blinked multiple times, his eyes turned back to normal. "I haven't been getting much sleep lately… What were you saying?"

"Luna is kind of upset over a guy and I want to make her feel better, what should I do?"

He pursed his lips, "A guy? Why not set her up on a blind date… with me?" he winked.

"Len," she whined, "I'm being serious!"

He shrugged and rolled his eyes; he thought it was a pretty good idea, "Then I dunno, Rin."

She thought for a moment, and then smiled, "You might be onto something though! I'll ask Luka who she likes!" she jumped up and thanked Len with a hug, "You're so amazing!"

"Thanks," he raised an eyebrow, "I really try." He shook his head as she left, "Crazy girl…"

She called Luka from the hallway, "Hey Rin," she said coolly.

"Luka! Hi!" she looked over at her room, trying to keep her voice low, "Do you know who Luna likes?"

"Drift, duh," she laughed.

"He's going out with Lumina; someone else!"

"What?!" Luka exclaimed, "He doesn't even _like_ Lumina!"

"He asked her out to dinner tonight!"

"Oh my God! No fucking way!?"

"Yes fucking way! So I'm trying to cheer her up, and Len gave me the idea to set her up with someone to get her mind off of Drift!"

"Len as in your hot older brother _Len_?" she grinned, "Set her up with him!"

"No way!" she whined, "He may be hot, but he's been acting strange lately… he hasn't been sleeping well… I think he's having nightmares," she whispered.

Luka sighed, "Oh God, I'm so sorry… Y'know, Luna is an expert on dreams and shit, maybe you could talk to her about it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, but she's super secretive… you'll have to get in pretty close if you want to know much."

"Thanks for the tip, I'll ask Len about it! See you later!" She barged back into Len's room to find him at his desk watching things she really didn't want to describe. "God Len, lock the door next time!" she averted her eyes as he quickly closed his laptop, zipped his pants, and blushed a deep shade of red.

"S-Sorry," he bit his lip, "Something you need?"

She nodded, "I know this is gonna sound crazy, but Luna is an expert on dreams according to Luka. I think she may be able to help with your nightmares!"

He laughed, "Rin, I don't have nightmares. My insomnia has nothing to do with that, I just… I get busy, and don't sleep."

Rin walked over to him, wrapping him in her arms, "You don't have to lie to me…" she paused for a moment, "Maybe you should talk to her about it sometime!"

He shook his head, "Just because you were an insomniac from nightmares at one point doesn't mean I am now." He knew she just wanted to help, but he didn't have a problem. "I don't have nightmares, I get preoccupied with what I was doing earlier and then I'm all worked up and can't sleep! Now if you would please excuse me," he shooed her out of the room.

"You're so disgusting," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, I hear you doing it all the time," he shot back.

She kept her mouth shut after this, slamming his door behind her. It was really embarrassing that her brother could hear her. She walked back in her room and smiled, "Maybe we can go out tonight?"

Luna smiled, "Can it wait until the weekend? I still have so much to do, and the semester ends next week."

Rin nodded, "This weekend it is!"

"Great," she told her, "I um, I left my number on your bed," she smiled, "I really better be getting home. I have art shit to work on…" she groaned. She loved art, but lately it seemed to be taking up the majority of her time.

"Alright, see you sometime this week," she smiled as Luna walked out the door.

xx

Later on that night Luna laid alone in her bed after changing into some more comfortable clothes: a graphic tank and some black Victoria's Secret leggings. She ditched her old clothes in the laundry room so Lumina wouldn't yell at her for leaving her shit everywhere in the closet again. Lumina was still out with Drift, and Luna couldn't seem to focus on anything. She pulled out her phone and got on YouTube, maybe some comedy would cheer her up. After she watched some Markiplier videos, her phone buzzed; it was a message from an unknown number, _Hey, is it alright if I come over? I need to talk to you about something personal..._ Luna smiled, assuming it was Rin, glad she was already so comfortable with her. _Yeah, definitely :) I live at 7890 Raven Street!_ The reply came quickly, _Thanks so much Luna! I'll be there soon :)_ Luna wondered what Rin could have wanted to talk about; was it about herself, a boy, maybe her brother? This of course ended in Luna thinking about Len; the boy apparently so much like her—as Rin described him—but she pretty much knew nothing about. She never really got a good look at him either since he was always behind her, and even when he wasn't he was blocked by Rin and the most she could really see was his hair. From what happened that day, he didn't seem like that much of an ass, but then again she didn't really know him like Rin did—for obvious reasons. Then again, he barely talked to her other than to yell at her… she figured she'd decide if he was an ass or not as she actually got to know him since she and Rin would probably spend a lot of time together in the summer—which means she'd be around Len a lot as well.

As she waited for Rin's arrival she cleaned up a little bit; her projects and utensils were scattered around everywhere. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, Luna answered it expecting to see Rin, but was instead greeted by someone in a black hoodie—the hood covered their entire face so she couldn't see who it was at all— and black gloves, and then smell of chloroform filled her nose. She backed away but it was no use, she couldn't fight it. She passed out and fell into a picture frame on the wall, both shattering the glass in the frame, and falling into the glass on the floor, getting glass in her upper arm. The person scooped her up into their arms and then they carried her out to the car. They grabbed her phone and put it in their hoodie pocket. The hooded figure then went back inside the house to grab some things for Luna: a toothbrush—the person assumed it was hers since it was the same color as her hair—a brush, some of her art stuff, some notebooks, and a few items of clothing. After putting all of this in a bag they found in her room, they quickly cleaned up the glass and blood on the floor, and rehung the frame. Once everything situated, they drove off into the night without leaving a trace of evidence leading to their identity behind.

xx

Lumina came home drunk with Drift at about 10 o'clock, two hours after Luna had been kidnapped. She pulled Drift to the door and looked for her key, which she then realized she left inside. "Fuck! I don't have my key!" She groaned and wiggled at the door handle, which to her surprise wasn't locked. Even in her drunk state, she knew that was strange; Luna _always_ locked the door when she was alone. Her face went pale as she rushed inside, "Luna?" she called. No response. "Luna!" she called again, louder this time. Again, no response. "God dammit Luna this isn't funny! Come out!" she cried. When Luna didn't turn up, she ran around the house frantically looking for her; she was gone. She retreated to their room, and sat on Luna's messy bed. There were no signs of struggle anywhere, but she was still terrified of what could have happened to the person she cared about the most. "Drift!" she cried loudly.

"Did you find her?" he asked nervously.

She shook her head and pulled out her phone to call her sister; no answer. She called again; no answer. She called five more times; there were five more no answers. Her voice sounded so sweet in her voicemail, she missed her; she needed her to be safe. "Drift… I think she's been abducted…" she could feel it, she could feel something very wrong and disturbing in the air.

She dialed 911 in panic, "911 what's your emergency?"

"My sister is gone! She's been abducted, I've called seven times and she _always_ answers. This is so out of character, she hardly ever leaves the house, and the door was unlocked and she's just fucking gone!" she cried. "She was here, and her car is here, but _she's_ gone!"

"Ma'am, I need you to stay calm. What is your location?"

"7890 Raven Street," she cried, "It's the last house on the road," she cried, knowing someone easily could have come in from the woods near their house. "Please hurry!"

"What is your name sweetie?" the dispatcher asked, knowing the girl was freaking out.

"L-Lumina Shion," she managed to choke out; she felt sick, she wanted her sister.

"Lumina, I'm Lily. Do you know when this happened?"

"N-No," she cried, "I was out with my friend and I came home and she was… she was g-gone…"

"We have police on the way, please remain calm and I assure you our team will do everything they possibly can to get your sister back safely."

"O-Okay," she cried and hung up the phone, falling into Drift's arms, crying uncontrollably.

Drift tried to soothe her, "Everything will be alright." Lumina wanted to protest, he was being too calm, this was her _twin sister_ they were talking about; without Luna she was lost.

The police showed up about ten minutes after the call and knocked on the door. "C-Can you answer it?" Lumina asked Drift; she was too drunk and depressed to get up.

He nodded and got up to answer the door. On his way there, he noticed the glass frame was missing the majority of its glass, and there was a small amount of red on the remaining glass; he assumed it to be blood. And at that moment, he started to cry; she really _was_ abducted. He opened the door, "She was abducted, and it happened right here," he pointed to the picture frame, "The glass is broken and there's blood on it," he fell to his knees and just cried. _Why!? Why Luna!? Why tonight!?_

"Sir, I need you to focus. I need to know everything about today with her."

"I-I don't know, you'll have to a-ask h-her s-s-sister," he pointed down the hall to their room.

An officer walked into their room to find Lumina crying on the bed, "Ma'am," he said softly, "I'm going to need to ask you a few questions." Lumina looked up at him, trying to stay strong, but failed miserably; she just couldn't stop crying. "What's your name?"

"Lumina Shion."

"Alright, hi Lumina. I'm Officer Mikuo Hatsune." He said to her, "I'm gonna ask you a few questions now, alright?" Lumina nodded. "What is her name and age?"

"Luna Shion, she's 18…"

He wrote this down, "And what was she wearing?"

Lumina thought to that morning, she couldn't remember much, she barely saw her when she was dressed that day. "I um… I think a black shirt," she closed her eyes and thought hard, "and midnight blue leggings, and black combat boots." She answered this, obviously not able to know that Luna had changed her clothes.

"Can you describe her for me?"

Lumina nodded, "Her hair is really long, it goes passed her butt; it's midnight blue at the top and then fades into a more normal blue color. It was curly today. She's kind of pale, like me, and she's 5'6" and weighs about 105 pounds. She's tiny, like me. Her eyes are the same color as mine and her face is pretty much like mine; we're twins…"

The officer nodded, "Do you know what she did today?"

"I-I don't know what she did in the morning, but she went over to Rin Kagamine's house sometime around 11 because when I called she was there. And that's it, that's the last time I spoke to her…"

"So she was alone the majority of the day?"

"As far as I know," she nodded.

"Do you know Miss Kagamine's address?" She shook her head, "Do you know anybody who does?"

"My friend Luka…"

"Can you call her?"

She nodded and pulled out her phone, shakily dialing Luka's number. On the third ring the answered tiredly, "This better be damn good."

Lumina held back her tears, "It's Lumina… Luna's gone missing and I need Rin's address since she was there today."

"Oh my God," Luka exclaimed, "It's um… it's 3456 Riverway Street."

"Th-Thanks, I'll call you about it later…" she hung up the phone and gave the address to the officer.

"Thank you Miss Lumina, I assure you we will do everything we can to find your sister."

Just then an officer walked in, a grim expression on his face, his voice low. "We found bloody glass in the trash, and there were small amounts on the frame by the door."

Lumina felt a pain in her chest, she was having a panic attack; her sister was gone, and there was _blood_. She started breathing heavily and felt sick, and then she fell back onto the bed and started gasping for air. She blacked out after this, and the officers rushed to her aid.

xx

Rin woke up to a knock on the front door, "Len!" she cried, not wanting to get up. When he didn't answer she got up and opened the door, and her eyes widened upon seeing the officers, "C-Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Officer Mikuo Hatsune. I'm under the understanding that Luna Shion was here earlier today?"

She nodded, "Yeah, she left about one I think. Why? Is she in trouble?"

"Actually Miss Kagamine, she's turned up missing."

Rin's jaw dropped, "W-WHAT!?" _How could this be happening!? Why!? When!?_ "Please, let me know what I can do to help!"

"How long have you known Miss Shion?"

"I just met her for the first time today… she saved me from being raped Sunday night, so we went to the café close to school, and then we came here and she told me. That's all that really happened. We talked a little while longer and then she left…"

"Is that all that happened today?"

Rin thought for a moment, "Yes… she ate and then we talked and she left. That's it. She left her number but I knew she was busy so I didn't text her."

"Thank you for your cooperation ma'am. Have a nice night." He said and then went back to his vehicle.

Rin ran up to Len's room to find him asleep, "Len! Luna's missing!"

Len's eyes shot open and he looked over at her, shocked, "She's what!? How do you know!?"

"She was abducted from her house I'm assuming! And the police were just here, they asked what happened today and then the officer left." Her eyes filled with tears, "She's _gone_ Len! Her sister must be heartbroken!"

Len nodded and held his arms out, "C'mere love," she fell into his arms and he stroked her hair, "Everything will turn out okay." He kissed her forehead, "I promise."

 **So Luna was taken and everything is just crazy. I know the writing isn't the best, but I'm trying! Sooo, if you like the story so far, go ahead and give it a follow/favorite and reviews are always nice:) Thanks for reading! xxLovelyLuvbi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I have so many pieces I'm working on it's insane… I just have so many ideas that I can't stop starting things and then I have so many things to work on that I don't know what to do with myself! Well, here's the second chapter to this story, geez this was supposed to go so differently. Sorry if it's a little weird lol; honestly, I just kinda winged it xD I just wrote and wrote and this is what happened! I hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 2**

Tuesday: May 5th

It was 7 the next morning when Luna woke up, she had a huge headache and her arm was really sore. She felt something on it, and figured it was bandaged, and then she realized what was happening. She was not in her own bed, she was chained to the bed by her ankle, she was handcuffed, she was blindfolded, and she was gagged with duct tape over her mouth. She panicked, not knowing what to do. She tried to yell for help, but her efforts were useless given the fact that she was unable to make much sound without choking. She was afraid, and cold, and she just wanted her sister.

She heard footsteps and she cringed, expecting the worst. First her ankle was unchained and she was moved into a surprisingly comfortable chair, and then her ankle was chained once again. The tape was ripped off of her mouth and she yelped out in pain. Luna wasn't stupid, so she didn't even attempt to cry for help, knowing she'd probably be beaten or killed. "Hello child," came an unfamiliar male voice as he took out whatever was in her mouth.

"H-Hi," she tried to remain calm, she'd read books about this sort of thing; if she cooperated, she'd probably get to live. Her throat was extremely dry, "C-Can I have s-some w-water?" she choked out. Without answering, he walked away and rustled some things around. When he returned, he put a straw to her lips and she drank. "Th-Thank you…"

He took the bottle away and pulled up a chair behind her, sitting in it. He began rubbing her shoulders, which surprised Luna at first, but she didn't dare protest. "I'm sure you're quite sore… you took quite a fall."

Luna didn't remember falling, but that was expected since she didn't really remember anything about the night before. "I-I did?"

"Yes… you fell into a picture frame, broke the glass, and then fell down into the glass. It took a little bit to get the glass out of your arm, but I think I managed to remove it all…" his voice was soft, and even kind of sweet and innocent sounding; not at all like she'd expected a kidnapper to sound.

"Th-Thank you, for doing that," she gulped, her throat was feeling dry again. "Can I—" the straw was already in her mouth. "Thanks…" she said when she finished. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you take me?"

"It felt like a rational idea at the time."

"You… you could still let me go… I don't have the slightest clue as to who you are."

He laughed a little, it was a very cynical laugh, "Oh Luna, trust me, I considered that last night. But the risk is too big, I don't want to be caught, I'd get thrown in jail. Do you understand my predicament?" She nodded sadly, at least he wasn't being evil to her. "You're actually taking this very well, why is that?"

She shrugged, wincing at the pain that shot up her arm as she did so, "There's nothing I can do to stop this so I might as well accept it…"

"You're very intelligent…"

"Thank you," she said softly, "So… Mister…?"

"You can call me Sir."

"Yessir," she nodded, "So _Sir_ , what are you going to do to me?"

He ran a hand down her arm, "I'm not sure exactly…" She nodded, scared by his seductive touch. "May I ask your full name?"

"Luna Astrid-Annaliese Shion," she told him, earning a chuckle. "What?"

"Very _long_ name," he smirked, "What would you like to be called?"

Luna wasn't quite sure what to say; never would she have ever thought that _this_ is what being kidnapped would be like. She thought she'd be beaten, raped, and treated very cruelly. She decided to keep it this way, so she remained calm and acted as if everything were normal. "My parents couldn't decide on the middle name," she laughed a little. "And…You can call me whatever you'd like, Sir."

"Luna it is…" he told her gently, and then ran his fingers through her soft hair. "Are you _scared_ Luna?"

Again, she wasn't sure what to say; she didn't want to set him off, "Sh-Should I be?"

He chuckled a little, leaning forward and pulling her hair to one side so he could kiss her neck. She tensed up and cringed slightly, and he smiled, "Fear not little one, I don't want to hurt you." She tried to relax and then tilted her head further to the side so he could kiss her neck better. "Does this feel good?"

Despite how much she wanted to lie and say it didn't, she didn't want to upset him, "Yessir."

"If I uncuff your wrists will you be good?" She nodded, it's not like she had much of a choice. It's not like she could run, her ankle was chained, and the door was probably locked anyway. He took off the handcuffs and she rubbed her wrists, "Do they hurt?" She nodded, they had been on there pretty tight, "Sorry about that…" He laced his fingers with hers and rested his head on her shoulder. She could feel that he had a hood or hat of some kind on.

"Sir?"

"Yes?" he brushed his thumb over hers.

"Can I take the blindfold off?"

He thought for a moment, "Depends on if you ever want released or not. If you see my face you'll definitely be stuck here forever."

She nodded, so there was a chance of getting out alive. "Yessir," she smiled slightly. She heard him move as he let go of her hand, and then she felt him in front of her, "Yes sir?" He planted his lips on hers, and she allowed him.

"I hope that was to your liking?"

"Of course sir, the best I've ever had." Had it not been under the circumstances, she would have genuinely meant that. He was a pretty good kisser, and it'd been a while since she'd kissed a guy.

"So Luna…" he put a hand on her inner thigh, "Have you ever had sex before?" She bit her lip and tried to close her legs; she prayed he wouldn't rape her, and that if he did, he didn't have a huge dick. His hand inched closer and she couldn't help but stop him now that her hands were free; his skin was soft and warm. She figured she was really going to regret that. "Yes ma'am," he said and removed his hand, kissing her once more, and then standing up. She prepared for the worst, but it never came; he didn't once hit her, instead, he left. He was gone for what seemed like a while, and in that time she cried; she really missed her sister. She wondered what her sister was feeling right now, and Luka, and Rin, and the rest of the school. Had they even noticed yet? She figured Lumina came home drunk like she almost always did, she may not have realized she was gone yet. She was grateful this man wasn't hurting her in any way, but she was still terrified. Why did this have to happen to her? She then heard his footsteps and quickly wiped away her tears. He walked over to her and then she felt tugging at her hair, "Sorry," he said softly as he sat down behind her.

"It's okay," she said, and suddenly had the overwhelming sensation in her bladder; she had to pee really badly, "Um Sir, I need to use the restroom…"

He put her handcuffs back on, causing her to wince; her wrists still hurt. "Are those too tight?" he asked her and she nodded. He loosened them and then unchained her ankle.

He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, and then put her on her feet—the floor was kind of cold, so she figured it was tile—which resulted in her falling into him. "S-Sorry," she bit her lip, hoping he wasn't mad.

"Don't worry about it, you haven't been on your feet for a while…" he sat her on the toilet and then pulled her pants and underwear down, stood her up once more to put the toilet seat up, and then sat her down. She blushed, she'd never let anyone she didn't know see her with her pants down. He noticed this and gently caressed her face, "Don't worry," he smirked slightly, "I didn't look."

Clearly he didn't kidnap her for sexual reasons… or is that what he wanted her to think? She let herself pee and then he handed her the toilet paper, she struggled since she had cuffs on, but she managed. He then stood her up, pulled her pants up, flushed the toilet, and carried her back to the room she was being held in. It was a lot darker than the bathroom, she assumed that she was probably being held in a basement or something without a lot of light coming in. "Sir?" she asked when he sat her on the bed, "What's going on?"

He chained her ankle to the floor near the bed, "I really should get a longer chain," he mumbled to himself, ignoring her question. He pushed her back and she fell onto the soft bed, for being kidnapped, he sure was treating her well. He uncuffed her wrists and then sat next to her on the bed, "I didn't mean to do this…"

Luna was confused, _How can you not mean to kidnap somebody?_ "Then let me _go_!" she said, raising her voice slightly.

He shot her a glare, "You know I can't do that!" he groaned and then laid back and cuddled into her.

She hated to admit it, but she actually felt quite bad for the guy; he seemed so scared. "Look…" she said softly, "If you need to talk about anything, I'm a really good listener." She hesitated, but turned to face him, trying to comfort him by rubbing his arm. Of course since she couldn't see, she completely missed and accidentally rubbed his face, to which he laughed and removed her hand. "Sorry," she blushed.

"Thank you…" he said and looked at her arm, the blood had soaked through the bandage. Without saying anything, he got up so that he could replace her bloody bandage. He got the wrap from the table on the other side of the room, and some peroxide and a cotton ball, then walked back over to her. He grabbed her wounded arm and removed the bandage, "Come closer," he told her. She sat up and moved closer to him, and he pulled her upper half off of the bed and sighed, "I'm really sorry about this," he said and poured the peroxide on the cotton ball, gently rubbing it on her wound. She yelped out in pain, it really stung. He wiped it with his hoodie and put the bandage over it. He then sat her back on the bed, and then laid next to her.

She grabbed at the wound and cried out in pain, "God that hurt!" He put an arm around her and pulled her close, "Wh-What are you doing?" she blushed.

"Is this not okay…?" he asked oddly, hinting that she should probably say it was okay.

She nodded, "It's okay… I just, I don't know why you're being so nice… I thought kidnappers raped and abused their victims…"

He laughed, "I'm _not_ that kind of person. Sure, you're very good looking, but I'd never rape you. And… if you want me to be abusive I guess I _could_ be…" he said, though he was joking, he didn't want Luna to know that. He liked teasing her, and he was really starting to like her.

"No!" she cried, and then regained her composure, "I mean, please don't…"

He shifted and accidentally pulled her hair, "Why is your hair so damn long?"

She smiled a little, "Because…"

"Because?" he asked again.

"I really like Rapunzel," she blushed, "I always have, so I grew my hair out…"

He chuckled and got up, walking around the room. "You're so cute," he told her as she sat up. She reached for her face and he quickly ran over and he tackled her, pinning her on her back and grabbing her wrists. " _What_ were you trying to do?"

She blushed, she hadn't meant to alarm him, "My nose was itchy… sorry." She knew better than to take her blindfold off, if she did, she'd never have a chance of getting out. She felt something poking at her through his jeans, "What is that?" she asked him.

He cleared his throat, "That would be my dick… sorry, it's just… I'm not used to being on top of girls."

 _So… he finds me attractive?_ She then began to wonder what he looked like, or what he was like. "I swear I'll never take my blindfold off, Sir…"

They sat there in awkward silence, and Luna was beginning to wonder what her kidnapper was doing. "I know you won't," he said at last, "You're smarter than that…" he then put his face close to hers, "Just do what I say and I won't hurt you," he said softly, "I don't _want_ to hurt you…"

She almost felt as though he was begging, like he really meant it, but she couldn't bring herself to trust him. In the end, she knew it'd turn out badly. "Yessir," she said. And with that, he kissed her gently, and then got off of her. "I'll be back later…" he said and handcuffed her, then left her alone. She hated being alone, so much so that she almost wished that he hadn't left. "You'll get through this Luna," she whispered to herself, "Stay strong… he'll let you go eventually…"

xx

Lumina couldn't sleep at all, she missed her sister and wanted her home safe. It was three in the afternoon and she was still in bed sulking. No one could get her out to leave the house, and the cops were supposed to be there again soon. Officer Hatsune had stayed the night to make sure Lumina stayed safe; after the panic attack he really grew worried for her safety. He left earlier when he was called to work. Finally he came back and Lumina was forced to get up, "I know it's hard, but you have to at least _eat_."

She shook her head, "No, if Luna can't eat, I won't either."

He pursed his lips, but didn't argue. Instead, he looked around the house to make sure they hadn't missed anything. He checked the guest room; nothing. The laundry room; nothing. The bathroom; finally something. There was only one toothbrush, "Hey Lumina, did Luna keep her toothbrush in the bathroom?"

"Yes," she said softly. "Why?"

"It's gone… do you think she deliberately ran off?"

Lumina sprang up, "Why would she do that!?" she rushed into the bathroom to find that her toothbrush was gone, and so was her brush. "She… she wouldn't do that…" _Would she?_

"Is anything else out of place?"

Lumina looked around the house to find that things were indeed missing; her art utensils, some of her projects, her notebooks. Then she looked in the closet and realized that Luna's side did look a little less full, and her underwear drawer was open. "But… But why would she run away? And… why would she have broken the frame?"

Officer Hatsune left to look at the frame; it held a picture of the twins. "Was she mad at you? Or maybe it was an accident? It was cleaned up after all…"

The light blue haired girl's eyes filled with tears, "Did… Did she really leave me?" She couldn't believe it, but it was plausible; what kidnapper takes such random things for their victim? She didn't recall any that she'd known of to do that, and would they have cleaned up the glass mess? Then she began to get angry, "Why the hell would she up and leave!?" she cried to the officer.

He thought to himself; had they been going about this the wrong way? Maybe she did just leave. "Yes… why?" he looked at Lumina, "Has she ever tried to run away before?"

Lumina sighed and nodded slowly, "Yes… twice. Once when we were little and she was spooked by our house, and then earlier in the year when she was depressed. But she never went far, and she had her phone on…"

"Maybe she really did just run away," he said softly, looking over at Lumina, "Maybe she just didn't want to be found this time…"

xx

Luka and Rin were out to lunch together, talking about the Luna situation. Lumina had told them about how she may have just skipped town, but none of them knew what she was running away from. "Wow… I feel so bad for Lumina." Rin said sadly, "But would Luna really just leave town?"

Luka shrugged, "She has been avoiding everyone lately, maybe she'd been planning this for a while?"

It was weird how quickly the case could go from a kidnapping to a runaway, and since she was 18 the police really couldn't do much. "She seemed so nice… I can't believe she'd do that to her sister."

Soon the news had spread around the college, and then to the rest of the town, that Luna had run away, but to keep an eye out for her. People believed this story to be true, especially since no one had really ever been kidnapped in their town, this would be the first in a very long time.

Rin went home and just felt so sad. She couldn't believe her new friend had just left town like that, without telling anyone goodbye. She figured she'd at least tell Lumina. Rin went upstairs and into her room to sleep, she felt so emotionally drained; first it was a kidnapping, and now she's just run away? There was a knock at the door and then footsteps came towards Rin, who was buried in pillows, "You okay Rinny?" came Len's voice.

"No," she shook her head as she sat up, "Now they're saying Luna's just run away… why would she do that?"

"Yeah," he said sadly and sat next to his sister, stroking her hair, "I heard that. It's really weird, she didn't seem like the type to do that…"

Rin nodded, "I know! And I can't believe she left without telling Lumina good bye… that's so cruel." She sighed and shook her head, "But maybe she had a good reason?"

Len nodded, "Maybe so… I love you, Rin."

"I love you too, Len," she said and hugged him. "Please don't ever leave me…"

"Of course not," he smiled and kissed her head.

xx

7:03 p.m.

Luna was sitting in the bed anxiously waiting for her kidnapper to return, softly singing "Somebody Save Me," the theme from Smallville. She remembered watching that show with her father when she was younger, it made her really sad to think back to that; she missed her dad. She heard footsteps and stopped singing and laid back down. "Wake up," he kicked her in the butt.

"Ow!" she groaned and turned to face him, or at least where she thought he was.

He grabbed her face and put it in the right direction, "Remember when I said I wouldn't hurt you if you did what I said?" he said eerily.

"Please don't," she scooted as far backwards as her chain would let her.

"Of course not, why would I do that?" he rolled his eyes, "I need you to write something for me."

"I kinda need to see for that…"

"I know." He unchained her and pulled her into another room where her stuff was. _How many rooms does this place have!? Where the fuck am I!?_ Luna thought to herself, usually kidnapping victims weren't held in such nice places; then again, this wasn't most kidnappings. "Are you right handed or left handed?"

"Right…" He cuffed her left hand behind her back to the chair. He handed her bag to her and she felt around in it, "What's all this?" she asked.

"Some shit I grabbed from your house." He said and reached for her blindfold, "If you turn around. I will hurt you. If you don't write what I tell you, I will hurt you. If you even show signs of getting up, I will hurt you. Got it?"

She nodded, "Yessir." He removed the blindfold, Luna remained facing straight forward. After squinting for a little bit because her eyes weren't used to the light, she was finally able to see clearly. She realized she was sitting at a desk, it was fairly organized and there was nothing there to help her figure out who her kidnapper was.

"Alright, pull out a notebook and a pencil." She did so. "What's your sister's name?"

"Lumi… why?" she bit her lip, she didn't want him going after her as well.

"Her name is Lumi?"

"Well, it's Lumina, but I call her Lumi a lot of the time. Why?" she asked again.

He ignored her, "Now write what I say."

 _Dear Lumina,_

 _I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly. I'm just letting you know I'm okay, and by the time you get this I'll be long gone. Don't worry, I'll be safe, I've got enough money to get by. Again, I'm so sorry… but this was something I had to do. I love you, Lumi._

 _Love always, Luna_

"You're making it look like I ran away?!" she cried. If everyone believed that, then he had the power to do whatever he wanted, but on the bright side, that also meant she could someday be released.

"Yes, it's better that than having your sister constantly worry."

She bit her lip, _Why is he being so nice?! It's almost like he cares about me and my sister!_ "Well… thank you." He handed her an envelope. She took it and wrote her address on it, "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes. Thank you. Now leave it on the desk, and sit still." She did so and he put the blindfold back on, and then he uncuffed and unchained her so that he could carry her back to bed. After rechaining her, he laid down on the bed with her.

"Do you really think Lumina will believe that?" she asked him, "Someone will find me eventually," she said carelessly.

He roughly grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him, "That was a mistake, Luna." She cringed and prepared for the worst, only to be greeted by his warm lips. His tongue entered her mouth, exploring every inch of it. Lusting for more, he roughly grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Luna didn't know what to think other than, _Am I supposed to be hating this?_ Because it actually made her feel quite good, in fact, she was kind of enjoying it. She hesitantly put a hand on his waist, and then slowly made her way under his shirt and up; his skin was so warm. He laughed cynically as he pulled away, sending shivers down her spine. "Maybe… that _wasn't_ a mistake," he whispered seductively, "Please, be careless more often," he grinned, "Then it gives me an excuse to do that."

Much to his surprise, she wasted no time doing that, "Someone will find me, sir." She said with a smirk, "All the bad guys go down in the end…" He pinned her down, grinning more as she continued speaking, "Now why don't you go ahead and let me fucking go." She'd wanted to say this for a while, and now that she knew her punishment wasn't all too bad, she did.

He nuzzled into her neck, "Something tells me you're starting to _enjoy_ this," he whispered softly in her ear, and then gently began sucking on her neck. While Luna was still slightly terrified of the guy, she figured that she might as well enjoy her time with him; especially considering the fact that he could kill her at any moment.

"You could say that," she smiled slightly, "But first, tell me about yourself. I want to know about the man I'm kissing."

He laughed and pulled away from her. "What do you want to know?"

"What do you like to do? Do you have a family? I want to know anything you're willing to tell me." She told him, she figured if they were a little more personal with each other that he'd let her go sooner.

"I… I like to run, I go for jogs when I have time… And if you're asking if I'm married with children, then no. I um… I like to…" he thought for a moment, come to think of it he really didn't do much, "I used to play soccer in high school, I was actually really good… but then I started drinking." He hadn't really told this to anyone, and it felt nice to get this off of his chest. And considering she had no idea who he was, she was the perfect person to tell. "Nobody knows about my drinking problem… well, except you now I guess." He smirked, "I haven't had a drink since I took you, and I don't feel like I need one; it's weird. Let's see… I was a straight A student in high school, and I was…" he paused slightly, "I was bullied for that. Not physically, but emotionally. My mother favored my sister over me, and I never really felt loved by her."

She was actually beginning to feel bad for him, he seemed to have a kind of crappy life, "I know how that last part is…" she told him.

"Your mom favored your sister?"

She nodded, "Yes, see… my parents got divorced when I was about three, and they did a split custody; I was forced to go with dad because my mother preferred Lumina. It's not like I really knew what was going on, but I remember hearing my mom say to my father, 'you can keep the weird one.'" She said sadly. "But I loved my dad, and I still do… he's the greatest dad anyone could ever ask for," she smiled, thinking back to when she was younger, "And he really likes ice cream, so that was always in the house…"

Her kidnapper gently caressed her cheek, "I don't think you're weird…"

"You'd be the first other than my sister and my friends," she told him, and then continued with her story, "Of course my sister and I would always sneak out at night to see each other," she laughed to herself, "Which is why I'm surprised this actually hasn't happened sooner… we did some pretty stupid shit as kids."

He was beginning to feel bad for taking her now, but something about her changed; almost like she was genuinely happy to be telling him all this, but then something was off about her. "I'm really sorry…"

She shrugged, tears forming in her eyes, "Maybe it's better off this way… I was planning on suicide anyway…"

He shot her a deeply concerned look, "Are you being serious?"

She nodded sadly, "Yeah… I put on a really good act, but lately my depression has gotten worse, which is why I stopped hanging around my friends… I figured it'd be easier on them that way… But I didn't want to do that to Lumi… Some days I was totally fine, and other days it was a struggle to do anything… I made myself for Lumina though…" That was the first time she really admitted to having depression, and she had to admit it felt kind of nice to get off of her chest.

"Wow…" he was kind of glad he took her now, otherwise she really could be dead right now. "You haven't seemed depressed up until this point…"

"I refused to show you any weakness, but now I'm just tired… I can't help it… I was fighting for my life, but now I realize that it doesn't matter and whatever happens, happens."

"Luna…" he said softly, "I'm so sorry… I didn't realize all of this was going on…"

She shrugged, "It's fine… remember when I said the bad guys always go down in the end?"

"Yes…" he raised an eyebrow, wondering where she was going with this.

"Well… you're not a bad guy," she admitted, "So I have a feeling you're going to get away with this… and quite frankly, I'm okay with it…"

He laughed a little, "I know you don't mean that, you're tired and hungry… probably delusional," he shrugged, "But this was a nice chat, and I thank you for this… I'll get you some food and water, and then I'll be gone for quite a while."

"Where are you going?"

"A few hours away so I can mail your letter." He kissed her forehead, "Be good while I'm gone." He got up and got in the fridge, getting her a bottled water and an almond butter and jelly sandwich he'd made earlier but forgot to give to her. "Here," he put the two items in her hands, "It's not much, but at least it's something. I'll see you later Luna," he said as he walked away and out of the room. After she ate, she realized her hands were uncuffed; instead of taking off the blindfold to see where she was, she cuffed herself, she didn't want to panic or upset her kidnapper when he returned. Then she drifted off to sleep, hoping that her kidnapper returned soon, she really hated being alone.

 **Erm… yeah. Technically Luna's kidnapper saved her life, so that's both good and bad depending on how you look at it xD These two have got an odd relationship. Originally the kidnapper was supposed to be psychotic and somewhat evil, but I just couldn't do it and I don't know why! Gah! Oh well. I hope you liked it! Follow/Favorite if you enjoyed it, and leave a review if you'd like for any suggestions or whatever! xxLovelyLuvbi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope everyone is liking this so far! Luna is kinda weird, but so is her kidnapper. Hell, this whole chapter is weird.  
*Contains lemon; if you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Chapter 3**

Friday: May 8th 10:53 p.m.

A few days had passed since Luna disappeared, and now that everyone thought Luna had just run away, the kidnapper felt a lot safer. The police would probably forget about it soon, and everything would go back to normal. It was nearly eleven at night when Luna was finally accompanied by her kidnapper for the first time since morning. "Is that you Sir?" she asked tiredly, he never usually came so late. He didn't answer, but instead walked over to her and just hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"No," he said softly. "I can't keep you off of my mind…"

This surprised Luna, "What?" she wiggled out of his grasp so she could face him, "What do you mean?"

"You're just so beautiful…" he kissed her gently.

She pulled away and smiled, "Thank you…" she was beginning to give in to him; she actually _liked_ when he kissed her now. "Can you uncuff my hands?" He did so, and then much to his surprise she pulled him in and kissed him. After getting to know her kidnapper, well somewhat anyway, she realized that he wasn't even close to being a bad guy; he was actually kind of sweet.

Her arm was less sore now and she was able to move without pain. "Luna," he breathed heavily as he pulled away from her. He didn't know whether to trust that kiss or not, what if she was just trying to trick him? The thought of this made him angry, "I… I," he sighed, he didn't know what to think.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly. _Am I no longer good enough? Oh no… Please don't let him hurt me…_ she was panicking inside her head, but she couldn't let it show on the outside.

"Y-You kissed me…"

She bit her lip, "Is that bad?"

"I just don't know if I can trust you…"

"If you could see my eyes you would know that I meant it…"

He backed away from her, "I know what you're trying to do and it won't work. The blindfold is not coming off. Trust me, Luna… God… I don't want to hurt you…" he said as her hands inched near her face. "God dammit!" Luna didn't know why she was doing this, maybe she just wanted to know who he was; maybe she wanted him to know that she was starting to accept him; or maybe she wanted him to hit her so she would no longer like him. He then realized _he_ was in control, and he knew what to say to make her stop, "I know I said I wouldn't, but I swear to God I'll rape you if you take that off." He snapped, if she was going to go against his wishes, he was going to go against hers.

Luna stopped quickly, she really didn't want that, and since she couldn't tell if he was bluffing or not she had no choice but to obey. "Yes sir… sorry sir…" He stayed silent for a long while, Luna wasn't sure if he was still even there, "Sir?" Again, there was no answer so she assumed he'd left her. "Why the hell did I kiss him!?" she groaned to herself, "You're not supposed to be _enjoying_ this Luna…" she shook her head and buried her face in her knees. "What kind of sick person are you?!"

"You're _not_ sick…" came her kidnapper's sweet and gentle voice.

She blushed, "I um… I didn't realize you were still here…" She didn't understand how he could go from being so mean to being so sweet in a matter of minutes.

"Well… now you know," he smiled and sat down next to her, "Are you feeling any better?" he asked, referring to the other day when she actually didn't care about her life.

"Honestly, no…" she told him.

He sighed, "Well, if you don't care… then neither do I." She wasn't quite sure what he meant by this, but soon figured it out when he slammed her against the headboard and got on top of her.

"Ow!" she yelled and tried to fight him off, "What the fuck was that for!?"

He smirked, "I felt like it, and since you no longer care about your life, I can do whatever I want."

"So all this time you were being nice because I cared about my life?"

"No, all this time I was being nice because I am a nice guy, now I'm just making you realize your life wasn't all too bad."

She was a tad bit angry, this was his way of teaching her a lesson!? "You're a fucking asshole!" she didn't care what she said at this point, he was already being kind of mean, so why bother with the carefulness?

He laughed and released her wrists, "You'll pay for that," he told her.

"Is this a game to you!?"

"No, but it is kinda fun," he smirked and then got off of her, unchaining her ankle. He then took her into the bathroom, "Get undressed." He told her.

"No fucking way!" she protested, to which he smacked her across the face. "I'm beginning to think you're bipolar," she grumbled to herself as she held the side of her face.

"Take your fucking clothes off," he demanded, and she shook her head. "Do you want to shower or not!?"

She hadn't realized he'd wanted her to do that, otherwise she may had been more willing to comply. "Are you going to leave?"

"No way, I'm not leaving you alone; not after what you've said to me." He raised an eyebrow when she crossed her arms, was she seriously still putting up a fight? "Fine," he growled and pushed her against the wall. "If you fight back you'll regret it," he spat as he held her wrists.

She knew he'd win if she fought back; she was really weak. So she nodded and looked down, "You can undress me, I can't bring myself to do it…"

Though it wasn't necessarily what he wanted to do, at least she was being obedient again. He took her tank top off, and blushed at the sight of her breasts; sure her bra was still on, but it'd been a while since he'd seen any in person. He then pulled her pants down to her ankles, "Sit," he pushed her onto the toilet. He pulled them off and then unhooked her bra, they both blushed when it was off. He then tugged her underwear off and he could feel the erection in his pants grow harder. "You're so beautiful…" he said softly. Luna was embarrassed, she'd never involuntarily allowed someone to see her like that. She also thought she was kind of fat, and that no boy would ever like her body… maybe her kidnapper was ugly, so he'd like anything? "Something wrong?"

She shook her head, "I just… you must be desperate…" she said carelessly, "I mean, not in a bad way! But like, my body is weird, so you must be desperate or blind…"

He understood what she meant, but he in no way was desperate or blind; he genuinely thought she was beautiful, "No Luna, trust me," he stood her up and gently kissed her cheek, "You're absolutely gorgeous… flawless really." And after that was said, she began to cry, confusing her kidnapper. "What's with the tears?"

"Not many guys have said that to me before… usually guys see me as an object and call me hot or a nice piece of ass or fuckable… but not many people have called me beautiful or gorgeous or flawless…" she wrapped her arms around him, he was actually making her feel less scared, and more grateful to him.

He returned the embrace and smirked, _This girl must really be broken if she's so emotional over hearing her kidnapper say nice things about her…_ Of course he meant them, but she was too naïve, he could be lying for all she knew. "You're not a virgin, are you?" the way he said it was more of a statement than a question, though he had asked her before, he never got an answer. But he was pretty sure that if he could say these things to make her feel like this, surely other guys could do the same to use her and get in her pants.

She blushed and shook her head, "N-No… Why?"

"I just figured you wouldn't be," he told her, "You're far too naïve, Luna. Why did you sleep with the guys you did?"

She thought for a moment, "They all seemed like really nice guys, and I thought they were different from the rest," her eyes welled with tears, really regretting how stupid she had been in the past, "But they weren't… they used me, and then they left without a goodbye when they were done… I haven't told anyone," she said sadly, "Well, except you now, Sir."

"I wouldn't have left you," he tucked her hair behind her ear and put his fore head to hers, "If I could do this all over again, I would have never done this to you…"

Luna knew he regretted what he had done, but she also knew it was too late to take it back, and she wasn't quite sure if she'd even want him to. She'd always dreamed of falling in love spontaneously and this was definitely spontaneous and crazy. _Am I really beginning to fall for him?_ She thought anxiously to herself, she was really beginning to think she had something wrong with her. "If I could go back, I wouldn't change a thing," she buried her face in his shoulder, "I think I'm falling in—" He cut her off by kissing her, and she accepted it. She ran her fingers through his hair—it was long for a guy and a lot softer than she would have thought—accidentally pulling his hood down. She pulled away breathlessly and spoke softly, "Why do you wear a hood?"

"Just in case you ever took your blindfold off, then you couldn't see me, and I wouldn't be forced to keep you forever."

"You mean… you don't want to keep me forever?" she asked, feeling a little hurt, though she wasn't entirely sure why.

He sighed, "I just want to give myself the option, I'm not this evil guy you probably think I am… I made a rash decision, and I don't want to force you to stay if I ever decide that I want to release you… I'm sure you want to live a normal life…"

She nodded, "Can you tell me why you took me? There has to be a reason…"

He sighed, "I um… I was too scared to talk to you, so I took you so you wouldn't know who I was…"

"So… you go to my school?"

"Um… yes…" he said softly, she wondered why he hadn't told her this sooner. "I've just… I um, I know Miku, and I overheard her talking to someone that you were some sort of dream freak… I figured you may be able to help me… but then I chickened out because I didn't want you thinking I was some sort of freak…"

"Miku?" she raised an eyebrow, "I hate that bitch," she groaned and rolled her eyes, "I knew I shouldn't have told her about my research, stupid blabber mouthed diva," she muttered to herself, making her kidnapper laugh a little; he didn't realize she was so feisty, "Anyway," she blushed, realizing he'd heard her, "Are you having strange dreams?" Suddenly the door slammed shut, the lights went out, and Luna's blindfold was torn off of her, "Why'd you do that?" she blinked a lot, it felt nice having that off.

"I figured your blindfold was probably soaked and your eyes needed to breathe… and with the lights out there's no chance of you seeing me." He then sat Luna down on the toilet, and he sat with his back to her on the floor. "I need you to help me…"

"With your dream?" she asked.

"Yes… It starts out I'm alone in a dimly lit room, and then I start hearing voices and screams, and then the walls disappear and all these scary and freaky looking demons and shadows try to pull me to the underworld. I won't let them though, and then I see my sister and she's just standing there; terrified. Finally everything goes back to normal, but my sister continues standing there crying. Then she's pulled away by the scary demons and disappears through the wall and I'm alone again, and I cry and shout and hit the walls, but when she finally comes back, she looks like the demons and she's fucking scary. She attacks me, and that's when I usually wake up, and I'm sweating and my hands are sore because I literally hit the wall when I'm asleep… do you know what this could mean? Or how to make it stop?"

She stayed silent for a moment, and then answered, "To me, it sounds like you're scared of something… your past maybe, or something is holding you back. And you're scared of losing your sister, you think she'll be swallowed up by the terrible evils of the world and you'll never see the 'real' her again." She felt awful for him, he'd only taken her to figure this out, but now he was sort of trapped. "Stopping them is the hard part… I haven't quite figured that out yet with my research… I'm really sorry, Sir…"

He sighed as he turned to face her, "You're really smart," he told her, "I wish I wouldn't have chickened out and just talked to you… then you wouldn't be trapped here and I wouldn't be worried about jail time…" She got on the floor with him and grabbed at his hoodie, "Wh-What are you doing!?" he backed away from her.

"Just… trust me…" she pulled his hoodie up and over his head, and then tried for his shirt.

"Luna, what are you doing!?" he asked again, not wanting his cover blown, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to stop her. She pulled his shirt off and then leaned in and kissed him gently. She got on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer. The kiss was simply electrifying, neither one of them had felt anything like it before. Both of them lusted for more: there was lip biting, hair pulling, and even some back scratching. Luna held back several moans of pleasure, "Let it all out Luna," he said as he nipped at her neck.

"Can we go to the bed?" she begged him.

He thought for a moment, and then realized it was much too dark for her to see anything since there was only one small window. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, though he couldn't see well, he knew his way around the room. He gently put her on the bed and she pulled him down roughly, "What are you wanting to happen exactly?" he asked nervously, he hadn't had sex with a girl like Luna before, and he didn't want to screw anything up.

"Whatever you want Sir," she whispered seductively, "I'd feel a lot more comfortable if your pants were off though…"

He pulled his pants off, leaving him only in his boxers, "Better?" he asked as he threw his pants on the ground. She nodded and he smiled, surprised she actually wanted this to happen; he did, after all, kidnap her. He pulled her up and pushed her against the headboard as he kissed her; running a hand through her hair. He straddled her and started grinding against her hips; she could feel his growing erection on her and she just wanted him so badly. She tugged at his boxers and he took them off for her, "This what you wanted?" he smirked.

She nodded, "Yessir," she smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Sir?"

He looked at her, not able to make out where exactly her face was, "Yes Luna?"

"I didn't expect that we'd ever do this, but I can genuinely say that I have enjoyed every minute of it." She grabbed one of his hands and laced her fingers with his, "I think I'm falling for you, and I don't even know who you are…"

"I may tell you one day, but for now, let's stay strangers," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He got off of her and laid her down flat on her back. She was about to ask what he was doing, but stopped when she felt his finger enter her; it had been a while since she'd done this, but she remembered that no one else made her feel quite so horny. "Do you like this?"

"Fuck, yes," she let out a small moan, "If I knew your name I'd be close to screaming it by now," she purred.

He smiled, "I'd tell you if I could," he whispered and gently began sucking on her neck while he continued to thrust his finger in and out of her; earning many moans from the blue haired beauty, especially after adding more fingers. "Just hearing your moans makes me want to cum," he murmured into her ear.

"Then fuck me," she demanded, "Please Sir," she pleaded, she wanted nothing more than for him to plunge his dick deep inside of her.

"Yes ma'am," he grinned and lined himself up with her entrance, "Are you positive you want this?"

"Yessir," she let out a moan as he thrusted into her, "Oh, fuuuck," she tilted her head back in pleasure. He continued going and Luna was loving it; she'd never felt such a connection with any other guy, not even Drift. "Harder," she moaned and wrapped her legs around him. He pounded into her as he kissed her. They were rolling around and fighting for control, Luna lost most of the time, but he'd occasionally let her win. Luna got on top of him and he burrowed his dick deep inside her as they made out; swirling his tongue around hers. He dug his nails into her back and she let out a moan; it felt so good. The last moan set him off and he pounded into her as hard as he could until he came. Being intoxicated with lust, they didn't think of the consequences; she loved the feeling of his throbbing dick as it released his juices into her. They were both breathing heavily. Luna rolled off of him and groaned, "God…" she mumbled, "I haven't ever had sex like that… fuck that was amazing…" she breathed.

He smiled and grabbed her hand, "That was the best sex I've ever had, Luna," he admitted. "How old are you again?"

"Eighteen," she blushed.

"Damn," he was impressed at how good she was in bed for being so young. "You're the youngest girl I've slept with, yet you were the best…"

"How old are you?" she asked and laid on her side to face him, hooking a leg around his waist.

"Twenty three," he told her as he found his boxers and put them on, he didn't really like staying naked for very long.

She raised an eyebrow, "You're the oldest guy I've had sex with," she kissed him on the cheek, "Also the best," she smiled and nuzzled into him. He stretched and turned towards her, wrapping her in his arms. He kissed her head and closed his eyes. "Sir?" she whispered after a little while; no answer. She realized he'd must have fallen asleep, so she got up and instead of trying to escape like any other rational person would do, she went to the bathroom to take a shower. She started the water and got in, the heat soothed her. She went to shampoo her hair, but then realized all he'd had was guy shampoo. After smelling it, she smiled; it smelled a lot like him. While she was very against using hair products that weren't hers, she figured she'd take what she had. Once she was done in the shower, she dried off using the towel that was on the shower rod. She put her bra and underwear on, and then wrapped her hair in the towel. She looked at herself in the mirror; she looked tired, and her eyes had bags under them; how her kidnapper thought she was beautiful was beyond her. She couldn't help but blush upon reminiscing about what had happened earlier, it had felt so amazing. She found her brush on the bathroom counter, as well as her toothbrush. She brushed out her hair and then sighed… her kidnapper was asleep, and she was willingly staying and sleeping with him; she didn't even know who he was. Not knowing him made her feel safe, like if she didn't know him he couldn't really hurt her. She looked over at the blindfold that sat on the floor, debating on whether or not to put it on; she didn't want to, but she figured it'd be a good idea. After she finished up in the bathroom, she took her kidnapper's clothes and put them next to him. Then she covered them up and put her blindfold back on as she snuggled into him, closing her eyes so she could drift off to sleep with the first guy to actually mean what he said. _Who cares if he kidnapped me?_ Luna thought to herself, _He's a nice guy that genuinely believes I'm beautiful… even though I'm not…_ Shortly after this she fell asleep.

xx

He woke up screaming at about three in the morning, scaring the shit out of Luna, "Oh my God! What the hell is wrong!?" she fell off the bed, groaning when she hit the ground, "Fuck," she mumbled to herself.

"Luna!" he exclaimed and looked over the side of the bed. "Are you okay!?"

She mumbled something incoherently and sat up, "That fucking hurt! Why the fuck did you do that?!" She didn't worry about getting in trouble for yelling at him, after being awakened from her slumber, she was very irritable; it's just the way she was.

"It's not like I fucking meant to!" he shouted back, he too grew very irritable when he woke up screaming in the middle of the night. He pulled her up and back on the bed and then sighed, "Sorry… I didn't mean to yell… It's just that these dreams are keeping me up all night," he said sadly, he really hated not being able to sleep after he'd wake up. Luna reached for his hand and leaned into him; he loved the feeling of her skin on his, "Wait a fucking minute… why don't you have your cuffs or chain on… did I fall asleep!? Oh shit!" he started freaking out; did she see him? Did she call someone?!

She shook her head, "Don't worry Sir," she smiled, "I took a shower, put my blindfold back on, and went to sleep. I promise you that nothing else happened."

"Aww," he said playfully, "You showered without me?"

She stuck her tongue out, "You were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you!"

"Why'd you stay?" he asked her; he found it odd that she stayed when she had the perfect opportunity to escape.

Luna shrugged, "I like you… and I um, I saw myself in the mirror…" she blushed, "I look absolutely terrible," she let out small laugh, "But you still think I'm beautiful. And you're nice… yet you're somewhat of an asshole." He laughed at this one, he knew that was very true. "But, there's something about you that makes me want to stay…"

He shook his head, "Luna, you're kinda odd… you know that?"

She smirked, "Yeah… I know." She, too, found it strange that she was compelled to stay when she could have escaped. Luna had always been the odd one out with her friends and family; she wasn't like everyone else, and she liked that. Everyone could tell something was off about her, and her mom could see it even at the age of three; she was different, and many people are afraid of different. Her kindergarten teacher could tell she was different from everyone else the first week of school; she didn't ridicule Luna, however, instead she told her that she was special and that it was okay to feel misunderstood at times. Luna felt that her kidnapper was the same way, "You're not like the other guys…"

"Luna!" he grabbed he shoulders and shook her slightly, "I _abducted_ you! I'm an awful person! I'm a drunk, and I'm slightly crazy! You should have ran…"

"But Sir!" she cried, scared of what he was going to do.

"Luna… I'm letting you go. You shouldn't feel this way about me…"

"Sir…" she said softly; she wasn't sure that she wanted to go.

He kissed her head, "Just tell people you hitched a ride to Orlando because of some art thing… or some guy you met online!"

"Are we _in_ Orlando!?"

"Of course not," he smirked, "How would I even know you if I lived in Orlando?"

She blushed, "Oh yeah… sorry, I'm kind of a dunce sometimes…" she then wrapped her arms around him, "What if I told you I didn't want to go…"

"Then I'd tell you that you're absolutely insane," he couldn't believe she'd choose her kidnapper over her sister, "You don't even know me Luna!"

She nodded, "I am definitely insane, Sir; I accepted that a long time ago." _There's a lot people don't know about me… not even Lumina._ "Why can't we pretend like we ran off together?" she sighed, "Then I could be with you, and I'd be home…"

He didn't understand her at all; he sighed in frustration and shook his head, "It's not that simple, Luna… what if you don't like who I am, or what I look like?"

"Then we go our separate ways!"

"Again, not that simple!"

"Fine… but promise me something: visit me from time to time? Just sneak in or something!"

He laughed, "You're such a goofball, but I'll think about it… alright?"

She nodded, "Yessir… so, how is this gonna happen?"

He got up, "Stay here…" he walked over to the counter for the chloroform and her clothes, "Get dressed…" she did so, and he sighed, "So sorry about this," he said as he put the cloth against her nose. She was surprised, but didn't struggle, and she passed out rather quickly. "I love you Luna," he said softly, and gathered her stuff. Once he finished, he carried her out to his car and headed towards her house.

 **Craaazy stuff. It gets slightly less weird after this, so yeah. I don't know why I didn't update sooner last time, I literally have like seven more chapters of this done already xD Well, I hope everyone liked it! Thanks for reading! xxLovelyLuvbi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all. I hope everyone is enjoying their summer thus far. Luvbi has had a very interesting summer indeed :p Anyway, as I've said before, this is a weird story, and I don't know what possessed me to write it. It happened though, and once you get passed all the somewhat weird stuff it's actually kinda cute… well that's what happened with me at least *sweat drop.* And to the person who asked, yes, it's pretty much like Stockholm syndrome… But it's more than that as well. I don't really know how to explain it… I guess since the kidnapper really had no intentions of hurting Luna when he took her and he's really not a dangerous guy that makes it slightly less like Stockholm… at least that's how I see it. I don't know *sweat drop* lol. Well, that's that, so let's continue with the story!  
*Chapter contains lemon, if you don't like it, especially if it's semi-poorly written, don't read it.* Thanks again! **

**Chapter 4**

Saturday: May 9th, 7:43 a.m.

Luna woke up in her own bed with a splitting headache, "Oh my God," she groaned loudly and pulled the covers up over her head; too much light was coming in from the window.

"Luna!?" came Lumina's tired voice, it sounded like she hadn't slept much in days. She rushed into the room and burst into tears upon seeing Luna, "Oh my God!" she ripped the covers off of her and wrapped her arms around her, "Where the fuck did you go!?" she went over to the desk and grabbed the letter she'd been sent and waved it in Luna's face, "What the fuck did you have to do that you didn't even say goodbye!?"

"I um," she thought for a moment, "I met a guy online, so I went to Orlando to go meet him," she blushed, "It was stupid… I know… But he just seemed so nice! And I kept it a secret because I knew you'd say no!"

"You're an idiot," Lumina shook her head, "Do you have any idea how fucking worried I was!?"

"Sorry… but I—

"No buts!" she shouted, "Drift and I could barely sleep we were so worried!"

Luna blushed, "Lumi… I'm sorry…" she was beginning to think it'd be easier to tell her the truth. Lumina sighed, she didn't know what to do. Luna could smell the alcohol on her breath, but she was surprisingly acting somewhat sober, "Have you been drinking!? And where were you?"

"Yes… I was in bed with Drift… in the guest room… I couldn't sleep in here because the thought of you abandoning me made me sick." She shook her head and sighed, "I guess I should be glad that you're alive and safe, not mad that you left." She hugged her, "I'm so glad that you're safe…"

As they hugged, Drift walked in and his jaw dropped in shock, "Luna!?" he cried and rushed over to join the hug, "I was, er, _we_ were so worried! What the hell happened!?"

"I met a guy online, and I went to Orlando to meet him… I didn't take my car because I didn't want to waste my gas… so I took the bus…"

Lumina shook her head, "You're crazy… you could have gotten yourself _killed_! And why didn't you have your phone on!?"

"But I _didn't_!" she smiled, "And… I forgot my charger and it died," she blushed and then grabbed her sister's hand. "I'm home now and that's all that matters!" Making all of this up was difficult for Luna, she wasn't used to lying, especially to Lumina; plus, she had absolutely no idea how to keep track of all the lies she'd already told. She was already exhausted and she hadn't even been awake for ten minutes.

Her sister nodded, "Did you really run for a guy? Or was it your depression?" she whispered.

Luna pulled away and looked at the floor; how did her sister know she was depressed!? "I um, I've _never_ been depressed, and I'm not now!" she whispered back angrily.

Lumina took that as a yes and hugged her sister, "I understand, and don't you worry… Your secret is safe with me."

She went along with it, it was better she thought that than that she actually knew the truth, "Thanks Lumi. I love you," she smiled.

Lumina pulled away and sat next to Luna, "So… how was Orlando?" she raised an eyebrow. Because Luna never usually hid things from her, Lumina was certain that she was telling the truth about Orlando. And maybe she did unintentionally meet a guy there, but she was almost positive Luna left because of her depression since she'd been acting so strange lately.

"Well…" she sighed, she didn't even think about what to tell her. She looked over at Drift, "Can I tell you later?"

"Of course," she put a hand on her knee, "I'm sure you're tired, it's not 8:30 yet," she smirked.

Luna rolled her eyes and pushed her sister off the bed, "Yeah, I am. Now get out," she grinned mischievously and curled up under the covers.

Drift and Lumina retreated to the guest room so Luna could sleep, "Should I tell the police?" she asked as they sat on the bed.

He nodded, "Probably… but," he smiled and leaned in, kissing her softly, "Wait five more minutes."

Lumina grinned and straddled him, "Fine… but only because you're so damn cute," she kissed him again.

A little while later, Lumina finally called Officer Hatsune, "Hey Lumina; any word on your sister?"

"Hey Mikuo! Yes, actually that's why I'm calling. She's back! I woke up and I heard her groan, and there she was! Apparently she'd met some guy online and she wanted to secretly meet him, so she ran off to Orlando!"

"Oh really?" he smirked, not sounding surprised at all, "I swear, teenagers are crazy…"

Lumina laughed, "Yeah, sometimes we are, but Luna's fine and safe! Thanks for all of your help."

"It's no problem… so uh, did you think about my offer?"

She glanced over at Drift, "I um, I'd better go!" she quickly hung up the phone and smiled at Drift, "I'd better get ready," she got up to go, but he grabbed her wrist, "Drift!" she whined.

"What did _Mikuo_ have to say?" he rolled his eyes at the fact that she'd called him by his first name. He was not going to be played… again.

"Nothing!" she smiled brightly, "Now I really have to get ready!" she escaped his grasp and ran to the bathroom. She could not let him know about what she'd done with the young, teal haired officer while Drift was at work; it'd break his heart. _You can't tell him, Lumina!_ Her mind yelled to her, _As far as he knows you're just on a first name basis… Why are you so dumb!?_ Lumina could not settle down with a guy to save her life, not even Drift. She thought back to that night; she remembered feeling upset because she was alone and Drift had to work from ten at night until five in the morning, so she'd gotten drunk and called the number Mikuo gave her if she ever needed to talk, which ended up being his cell number. At first they just talked, and then Lumina asked him to come over so she wouldn't be alone, and that's when everything started getting fuzzy. Mikuo had come over and they talked about… what had they talked about? Lumina knew it was something about Luna, but she couldn't remember what exactly was said. After that she remembered everything quite vividly: she leaned in and kissed Mikuo; he started kissing her back; their hands intertwined; they fell back onto the bed; clothes were lost; they were lost in lust; excited by the danger; after many careless whispers and sinful desires ran through their minds, they gave in to temptation, and it was simply intoxicating. Lumina shuddered with delight, she missed Mikuo already. _That's strange… I don't think I've ever really_ missed _a guy before…_ She wasn't sure who she wanted, she thought they were both great guys, different benefits with them though. Drift was cuter than Mikuo, but Mikuo was a lot more mature than him. She sighed and took her clothes off; she'd think about it more later, but for now she had to shower and get ready for the day.

xx

Luna woke up around 11:30 and sat up, "Lumi?" she called. When she got no response she smiled and laid back down. She grabbed her phone off of the nightstand and turned it on: 39 missed calls, 25 voicemails, 57 text messages, and way too many notifications from social media sites. She saw she had many missed calls from her sister, and her dad, Luka, and even a few from Miku. Her voicemails consisted of the same "Where the fuck are you!?" and "Please be okay!" and "Call me when you get this!" and even the occasional, "I swear to God if this was planned and you didn't tell me I'm going to kill you," but that was only from Lumina. She had texts from various people, including some of her teachers from school; she didn't bother looking at all of them. And when she looked on her Facebook and Twitter, she couldn't have been more disgusted. People were saying nice things, and then it changed. They said that she was a whore that ran off with some drunk; that she deserved to be taken; that if she really did run off, she was an idiot; she was selfish; she was stupid; she was a terrible human being; that they hoped she didn't come back. Her eyes welled up with tears, she couldn't believe so many people were hating on her.

She went back to her texts after this to see how many of the people who texted her were the ones who said awful things about her. All of her friends had texted her kind words of course, as did her teachers; however there were a few who were crude; Neru, Gumi, and a whole bunch of unknown numbers. She looked at all of the unknown numbers to see if she knew who any of them were; one in particular stood out, it was from about two hours before. _I'm sorry I did this to you… can you ever forgive me?_ And it was from the same number she assumed was Rin's—she was starting to think it wasn't really Rin. Her fingers began to tremble, was her kidnapper seriously reaching out to her already? She decided to text back, _Who is this?_ The reply came in barely no time at all, _Ahh, Luna. You know I can't say that. Remember, just call me Sir._ Yep… this was him alright. She didn't understand why her heart was beating so fast, or why she was blushing, and she especially didn't understand why she felt so nervous about wanting to see him. _I need to see you again. Why did you leave me? Have you seen the awful things they're saying about me!? You're the only one that cares about me, Sir._ She knew she probably sounded quite needy, but she genuinely missed him. _When and where? I have seen, and I'm very upset. What they said was in no way true, okay love? You're beautiful, and you didn't deserve any of what I did._ She smiled, even away from her he was just so kind, _Now? I just… I need to talk to you._ He didn't reply quickly after that, as she anxiously waited, she threw on some clothes: a purple tank top, some grey leggings, and her black combat boots. She went to the bathroom and threw her hair up in a ponytail, and then brushed her teeth. She grew very worried when thirty minutes had passed, just when she was about to lose hope, her phone buzzed, _I'm in the woods behind your house._

Luna smiled and grabbed her keys off the dresser, and then rushed out the door behind the house. "Sir?" she whisper-yelled. She didn't want to draw attention to herself, but at the same time she wanted him to hear her. She saw a small movement from behind a tree in front of her and walked up to it, "Sir?" she said again. She felt a hand tug her back and they wrapped something over her eyes. When it was tight, he released her and she turned to hug him, "I'm so glad you came!" He wrapped his strong arms around her, letting out a small laugh; she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, "Why do people have to be so mean?"

"I asked myself the same question eight years ago," he smirked. He tilted her chin up with his finger and kissed her, "It was so hard to sleep last night, I couldn't stop thinking about you… on the bright side, I didn't have that dream again."

"I slept like a rock," she smirked, "And I'm glad you didn't, I'm sure that was nice."

He shook his head, "No, missing you was much worse. I had this empty pit in my stomach that wouldn't go away until I drank some whiskey… and then some vodka, and apparently some scotch too," he grinned sheepishly, "I didn't remember it, but I woke up with all three bottles empty, so I must've done it."

Luna pulled away and slapped him in the neck, she meant for it to be his arm, but she couldn't exactly see in order to properly aim, "You're an idiot! Drinking is _bad_!"

He rubbed where she'd hit him and glared at her, "So is _slapping_ people!"

She blushed and took a step back away from him, "Sorry…"

He took a step forward and pulled her in by her waist, "Don't worry about it Luna," he kissed her forehead, knowing she hadn't meant to slap him there. "Now was there something you needed to tell me, or did I come out here just so you could slap me?"

She giggled, "You're silly… and I just wanted to talk about all the people being mean," she sighed, "It makes me feel really bad about myself… I thought hearing your voice would make it better," she smiled and looked down, "It did a little bit…"

He tilted her head back up, "Don't feel bad Luna, those jackasses have no idea what they're talking about," he kissed her once more and smiled, "If it gets worse, I'll know… and I'll stop it. Don't you worry your pretty little mind. If you need to talk, just call the number I texted you from, alright?"

Luna wrapped her arms around him, "Please… don't go, Sir."

"Luna, what of someone sees us? Or if your sister comes home? Or your friends show up?"

She shrugged, "I dunno, Sir… I just don't want you to go… you make me feel safe…"

He laughed at this, "I what!? How do _I_ , of all people, make you feel safe? I kidnapped you for God's sake!"

Luna sighed, "It's complicated, Sir, but I assure you I mean it. You have this vibe about you, you're not dangerous… you're actually a sweetheart, and I know I have no idea who you are, but I've fallen for you, and I hope one day you're brave enough to let me see you…"

He stayed silent for a little while, and then pulled Luna in to kiss her; there was so much passion in his kiss that it made her knees go weak. They began to tremble, so he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him; she wanted to run her fingers through his hair, but resisted the temptation because she knew his hood would be on, and she didn't want anyone to know who he was in case someone was watching. She dropped her feet back down and pulled him down to the ground with her, as they made out, their passion grew deeper, and their desires grew more vivid in their minds. "It's taking all of my self-control not to rip all your clothes off and fuck you right here." He said softly as he pulled his lips from hers, moving them to her neck, sucking slightly.

She squirmed a little, she was very much in need of him to do just that. "Take me to my bed," she grinned, "I'm sure my sister's off with Drift somewhere."

He wasn't quite sure, "I don't know about that…"

"Please," she begged, "And if she comes home you can hide in the closet!"

He knew it was risky, but he couldn't rationally think when he was with Luna. "Fine," he caved and got off of her, and then helped her to her feet. He got behind her and took the blindfold off, "Go, and put this back on when you're inside." She grinned and ran back towards the house. He walked to the deck and knocked on the back door, which Luna answered naked other than the blindfold she was holding around her eyes. He quickly went inside and tied it for her, "Where are we gonna do this?"

"My room silly," she grinned, "You lead the way cause I kinda can't see," she smirked.

"Yes ma'am," he smiled and led her to her room. Once there, he pushed her back onto the bed and undressed. "God… you're so beautiful Luna," he said as he threw his hoodie and shirt on the ground. Luna felt her face heat up as he ran a finger down her stomach. "What's wrong?"

"I just like it when you call me beautiful and touch me, really… everything you do makes me blush…"

He undid his belt, and then slid his jeans and boxers off, "Luna," he whispered softly as he crawled on top of her, kissing everywhere along the way until their lips finally met. He put a hand on the back on her neck, pulling her closer to him. Luna ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him into her as the kiss intensified; their tongues exploring every inch of the other's mouth. He reached down and stuck a finger in her, causing a small squeak from Luna. "Did that hurt?" he asked quickly, still not quite sure if squeaks were good or bad. She shook her head and desperately put her lips back on his. He liked how needy she was, it was cute. He added another finger and her body tensed up, he hoped that was a good thing as well, and knew it was when she let out a small moan. _God she's sexy,_ he grinned to himself, he was so glad that she liked him even though she had no idea who he was. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and lined himself up with her entrance, and without warning, he slammed into her; Luna's back arched up and she moaned a lot louder this time. He continued pumping in and out of her, she wrapped her arms around him and then rolled him over so she was on top of him. She slowly began moving with him, and then he let her take control; she started out slow, but her pace quickened when he grabbed her ass. He looked up at her as she slid up and down on his dick, he desperately wished to see her eyes, but he knew that couldn't happen. Instead, he grabbed her waist and made her go harder by pulling her down every time she came up.

She laid down on him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to pound into her, "Fuck, I love you," she moaned into his ear, making him cum a lot faster than he'd wanted to. She smirked, "Did you cum?" She felt him nod, "Me too," she kissed him slowly and then rolled to his side.

"Did you mean that?" he grabbed her hand.

"Mean what?" she asked, "That I love you?"

He blushed slightly, "Y-Yeah… that."

She hooked her leg around his waist and smiled, "Of course I meant it… I told you," she cuddled up to him, "I trust you, and maybe not knowing who you are makes me mean it even more: I'm in love with your personality, and not your looks."

He hugged her, "I uh… I love you too Luna."

"For me, or because you think I'm hot?"

"For who you are," he answered quickly, "I love you for you. Your beauty is just a bonus," he kissed her and then got off of the bed, "I should go," he said and grabbed his clothes. After he got his boxers, shirt, and hoodie on, they heard voices outside, "Oh shit!" he jumped, dropping his pants.

"Get in the closet!" she whisper-yelled as the door opened, he rushed into the closet without time to grab his pants. Luna ripped the blindfold off and put it under her pillow, then grabbed all of the clothes and put them under the covers. Then she covered herself up and pretended to be asleep.

"Drift!" she heard Lumina whine, "Don't do that!" she giggled and walked into her and Luna's room, "Luna!" she shouted, "Wake the hell up!"

"Lumina!" Luna shouted back, "Get the fuck away!"

She crossed her arms and glared at her sister, "Luna, I don't like your tone!" she ripped the covers off of her, revealing her naked body, "Luna Astrid-Annalise Shion!" she shouted as Drift walked in.

He looked at Luna and blushed, averting his eyes, "Oh my God! Why the fuck are you naked?!"

Luna shrieked and covered herself back up, "Drift!? Get the fuck out of here!" he ran to the guest room, unable to get the image on Luna out of his head. "Lumina, why!?"

"What's going on!?" she ripped the covers back off to find both Luna's clothes and a pair of jeans that looked much too big for Luna, "Did you make a guy leave without his pants!? If you were having sex, you should have just closed the door and told me, dummy. Who's the lucky guy?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Um… his name… is," she paused, trying to think of names Lumina wouldn't know, "Marshall…" she said slowly and smiled awkwardly.

"Marshall…?" she raised an eyebrow.

Luna panicked, "Mathers…?"

"Marshall… Mathers…? So… you're sleeping with Eminem?" she smirked slightly.

"I _wish_!" she grinned, trying to make it seem like she had been playing around. Finally, Luna thought of the brother of the boy she used to babysit for, "His name is Hibiki!"

"Is this the boy from Orlando?" she asked, "Where is he!? I absolutely _have_ to meet him!"

He opened the closet door and come out with his hood on, neither girl was able to see his face, "Yep, I'm Hibiki," he said, he made his voice sound way deeper than it actually was, as Luna tossed him his pants. He quickly put them on and rushed for the door, "See you later Luna!" he ran outside and slammed the door behind him, disappearing into the woods.

"Well that wasn't cool, I didn't even see what he looked like!" she huffed.

 _Yeah… me neither…_ Luna smiled awkwardly, "He's uh… super shy!"

Lumina smirked, "I can tell… now get dressed, I don't want to see your nakedness anymore! I'm sure you've already scarred Drift for life," she joked.

"No she didn't!" Drift shouted back.

Lumina rolled her eyes and went to go find him, leaving Luna alone to get herself dressed. She quickly texted her kidnapper with her sincerest of apologies, _I'm so sorry Sir. I do hope you can forgive me. At least she wasn't able to see you! Please don't stop coming to visit, I'll miss you._ It took him quite a while to reply, she figured he waited until he was at home to text back, _Luna, that was so close! I don't think I should come over during the day anymore. But, I had a great time, and I hope we can do it again sometime;)_ Luna smiled at this, she didn't see him as the type to use smiley faces; this only made her love him even more, _I could never hate you, you know that right? I don't care what you look like, I love you Sir. And it should happen again very soon:)_ He texted back quickly this time, _I'll think about it. For now you should probably let your friends and father know you're okay. I'll text you when I can. Good bye Luna._ She smiled, she couldn't believe he was actually going to think about showing her who he was, she was really surprised he didn't just disappear and leave her forever… just like the other guys.

Luna sighed and found her father's number in her phone, it felt like it'd been forever since they'd last spoken. She'd just been so busy that she never thought to text or call him. She hesitantly pressed call and waited for him to answer, "Hello?" he answered, Luna's eyes welled with tears just at the sound of his voice.

"Hi Daddy," Luna said softly.

"Luna!?" he cried, "You're okay! Thank God! Oh Luna, where did you go!? You had everyone worried sick!"

She sighed, "I um… I met a guy… I went to Orlando to meet him, and then I came back, and we're kind of seeing each other now…"

"Luna Astrid-Annalise Shion! Are you fucking _crazy_!? You could have gotten yourself killed…"

"I'm sorry Daddy… I know it was stupid, but he seemed like a really good guy… I just… I didn't want another person to leave me, so I figured if I didn't like him, _I_ could be the one that leaves…" she shook her head and smiled, "But he was amazing, and he came with me to Palm Springs… Dad, he loves me."

" _No_ … Luna you're too naïve, this boy could be just like all the others…"

Luna furrowed her eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

"Sweetie, Lumina told me everything. I know about all the boys, I know about what happened, and I'm very hurt that _she_ was the one who had to tell me…"

"Dad! I didn't even fucking tell her! I didn't _tell_ anyone!" She was very upset, how had Lumina found out!?

"Guys talk, Luna…" he said sadly, "Luna, I love you… and I think it's time you come home."

"B-But Dad!"

"No buts, Luna! I can't believe you've been so foolish," he sighed, he didn't want to take her from her home, but he was too worried about her safety to let her stay. "I'll be there next week when school lets out."

"This isn't fair Dad! You don't have any right to take me away from here! I made a mistake, so fucking what!? It turned out to be the best mistake of my life… I'm not leaving him, Dad. I love him."

"I'll be there next week," he said sternly, "Either you come with me, or I stay with you." And with that, he hung up.

Luna threw her phone across the room, knocking many things off of the desk it was thrown at, how could her dad do that to her!? She didn't understand what was so bad about the situation, if they knew the real problem, her kidnapper would surely be caught and arrested. "Luna!?" Lumina rushed in after hearing so many bangs from the things falling. Tears were running down Luna's cheeks and she looked very angry. "What's wrong Lulu?"

She turned away from her, "Why the fuck did you think it was necessary to tell Dad about the guys I've slept with!?"

Lumina's eyes widened, she had forgotten about telling him that, "Lulu… I'm really sorry, it's just… I thought he should know. When you were so depressed a while ago, I thought that was why, so I told him…"

Luna shook her head, "I can't believe this…" she mumbled to herself.

"C'mon," Lumina smiled, "It's not like anything bad is gonna happen by him knowing…"

Luna tilted her head back and laughed, scaring Lumina. She looked utterly insane, "Ohhhh Lumi," she looked at her with wide, and teary eyes, "Something bad has already happened! He's making me come home, or he's going to stay here with me. And as if that's not bad enough, the whole town thinks I'm a fucking whore! I might as well just leave and save myself from the embarrassment!"

Lumina cocked her head slightly, confused, "What?"

"Have you _seen_ Facebook? It's awful…" she sighed and then buried her head in her pillows, she felt so humiliated.

Lumina found Luna's phone on the desk and got on her Facebook. She brought a hand to her mouth after seeing the awful comments, "Luna… oh my God I'm so sorry…" The more she read, the more tears fell from her eyes. "People are so awful… Half these fuckers don't even know you!" Then she looked at Luna, "And I wasn't referring to this, though it is good to know, I meant 'what' as in, why the fuck is dad doing that!?"

She shrugged and sat up, "He's worried about my safety, he thinks I'm too naïve…"

Lumina couldn't argue with that, especially considering all the guys she'd managed to sleep with; there were over ten she knew about. "Luna… I'll try to talk him out of it." She sighed and then Luna's phone started ringing, "Here," she tossed it at her.

"Hello?" she said as cheerfully as possible.

"Luna!" it was Luka, "Good fucking Lord, I've been so worried! I just heard that you were back from my brother, I can't believe you ran away for a guy! I mean, I guess I can, but I can't believe you didn't _tell_ anyone! I'll be there in like five minutes, don't go anywhere!" she hung up the phone, leaving Luna absolutely speechless.

Luna smiled a little and shook her head, Luka could be so weird sometimes, "I guess Luka's coming over?" she smirked, "How did Luki know I was back though?"

Lumina shrugged, "Word travels a lot faster now that we have such amazing technology… I guess since Luka is coming, Drift and I should go…"

"What, why?"

She bit her lip, "Luka and I aren't on the best terms right now, something about Drift and he liked someone else and I was using him," she rolled her eyes, "See you later Lulu," she smiled and went to go get Drift.

Before they left, Lumina had to use the bathroom, and Luna saw Drift looking in at her. She blushed, "Um, yes?"

He smiled, "I'm just glad you're back… I was so worried…"

She smirked, "I've been getting that a lot, I'm a big girl, and I wish people would realize I know how to take care of myself…"

"I know you can," he said as the bathroom door opened, to which he quickly moved away from the room.

 _Strange…_ Luna thought to herself, but quickly shrugged it off when she heard the front door slam. She heard a car peel out of the driveway as another one pulled up, assuming it was Luka, she went to the door and opened it, then went back to her bed. "Hey bitch," came Luka's voice from the hall. She heard another voice mumble something and then they walked in. Luna saw Luka, and then in popped Rin. "Wow, you look like an absolute mess," she laughed a little.

Luna rolled her eyes and smiled, "Great to see you too."

Rin smiled, "I'm really glad you're okay." Her voice was so sweet, and she looked really nervous for some reason.

"You okay?" Luna raised an eyebrow at her. She nodded, she wasn't quite sure why she felt so awkward.

Luka pulled her to Luna's bed and they sat, "Tell me _everything_ about him."

Luna wasn't quite sure what to say, "Well… he's super nice, and sweet… he can be kind of a smartass, but he's so funny and I love him," she beamed, talking about him made her feel happy inside. "He genuinely cares about me, and he's kind of overprotective… and he's really smart and athletic, he said he played soccer in high school." She left out the part about being an alcoholic, they didn't need to know that. "And we've actually got quite a bit in common… which is nice, because it gets tiring being around you and Lumi with all of your fabulousness," she joked.

She laughed and raised an eyebrow, "And his body?"

"Amazing," she grinned, "His abs are really great, and he's somewhat built I guess," she tried to think of what he felt like, "His hair is really soft, and he's _super_ attractive," at least, that's how she imagined he'd be. "He's pretty tall, at least 5'11 and he's just… he's so great."

"What's his name, and how old is he?"

"Hibiki," she smiled, "And he's twenty three I believe."

"Damn, you got yourself an old one! How'd you guys meet?"

"Yeah, he's definitely the oldest guy I've had a thing for…" Luna thought for a moment, trying to remember how she'd told Lumina they'd met. "I um, I met him online!"

"I've gotta see him!"

"I don't have a picture silly, I never said it was an online dating site!" she thought for a moment, trying to remember the website she used to get on to discuss dreams, "We got into this discussion on this website about dreams and we really hit it off, he was so intelligent and insightful. So we started talking a little more in private, and then set up to meet in Orlando!"

Luka nodded, "Wow, I'm glad you like him so much! I'm so happy for you," she smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled. There was an awkward silence, so Luna changed the subject, "So how did your brother know I was back?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, he's friends with a lot of the cops so they probably told him. He was always asking me for updates on you, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he has a little crush on you." She smirked, elbowing her teasingly.

Luna blushed, "He doesn't even _know_ me! We only met like once, and he pretty much just drank and played video games the whole time I was there," she laughed a little.

"Yeah," Luka nodded, smiling as she thought of her brother, "Sounds like Luki!" She looked Luna up and down, "So why are you such a mess?" Her hair was up in a very sloppy ponytail, and her clothes were shifted and awkwardly put on.

"I um…" she blushed, "I woke up like this."

Luka gave her a suspicious look, and then noticed a hickey on her neck, "You little whore!" she grinned, "He was _here_ , wasn't he!?"

Luna blushed more and buried her face in her hands, "How'd you know!?"

"He left a little hickey on your neck," she poked it, and Luna immediately brought her hand over it, "I can't believe you're already having sex with him!"

Rin leaned over and put a hand on Luna's knee, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, earlier in the week Len caught me in bed with a guy," she blushed, "He was _not_ happy."

Luna looked over at her, eyes wide, "Damn, knowing everything you said about him that couldn't have ended well!"

"Actually, it ended better than you'd think. He just threw him out of the house without clothes on," she grinned sheepishly, "I thought he was gonna rip his throat out!"

Luka looked over at Rin, "You mean… _you_ aren't a virgin!? Luna I kinda understand, but _you_?"

"Hey!" Luna huffed and crossed her arms, why was it not surprising she wasn't a virgin? _Why is everyone so mean to me!?_ She whined to herself.

"Now, now," Luka laughed and wrapped her arms around her pouting friend, "No need for the pouty face!"

Luna grinned and rolled her eyes, "You're lucky I love you so much."

"I know," she grinned and then looked back over at Rin, "Spill it."

Rin blushed, "C'mon Luka, I don't like talking about my sex life, it's embarrassing!"

"Why? Are you bad in bed?" she asked. "Are the guys ugly? C'mon Rinny!"

She groaned, but gave in. When Luka wanted something, she'd get it. "I've only slept with like… seven guys? They were all either one night stand, or my friends with benefits," she shrugged. "Len used to be the same was until like… a year ago?" She wasn't quite sure when he stopped, or even why. "Which is kind of how I learned about it. I never knew how great sex without commitment was!"

"You little slut!" Luka grinned from ear to ear, "You two are _bad_!"

Rin raised an eyebrow, "Are _you_ are virgin?"

She nodded, "I'm waiting for the right guy; sex doesn't really seem that great," she shrugged nonchalantly.

Luna and Rin exchanged glances, they were both thinking the same thing: is she fucking crazy?! They both loved it, and they respected her beliefs, but she didn't really seem like the type to wait. "If you're a virgin why are you so obsessed with _our_ sex lives!?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged, "I figured I'd try and learn from your guys' mistakes while I wait." The two girls glared at her. "What?" she asked as innocently as possible.

Luna pushed her onto the floor and laughed, "You're such a bitch!"

She sat up and dusted herself off, flipping her hair in annoyance, "Luna, you're right," she smiled, "I _am_ a bitch!" The three of them laughed and Luka got back up on the bed, "So what should we do?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I still have to finish up my finals… I lost like four days with the whole Orlando thing," she smirked.

"Great, while you do that, Rin and I will watch you!"

"What!? Why?" she asked, confused as to why they would stay if she couldn't really do anything.

Luka patted her on the back, "Luna, you're my boo. I can't stand to be another second without you!" she wrapped her arms around her, squeezing the life out of her, "Please don't leave like that ever again!"

"I won't," she grinned, "I think he'll be here a lot more often than I go to Orlando to see him!" She pried Luka's arms off of her and went over to her desk to find all of her projects in a nice and neat pile. Last time she checked, they were on the floor, she figured Lumina probably started cleaning when she'd found out Luna was missing. That's how she coped, she cleaned. "It shouldn't take too long, I finished the majority of them Monday after I left Rin's. I just have some coloring and some shading left… and the graffiti lettering on this one," she began mumbling to herself, thinking about what all she had to do. She was glad that she actually worked on them that Monday night, she'd actually forgotten what she'd done. Upon looking at all of them, she realized she'd already done most of everything other than the graffiti on her one drawing.

Rin looked over Luna's shoulder, "Wow… you're really good."

Luna looked back at her, "Thanks, but I could be a lot better…"

Luka rolled her eyes, "Luna, you need to just accept the compliment!"

"Thank you Rin, I'm very aware that I am rather good at stuff like this," she glared at Luka, "Happy?" Luka grinned and nodded. Luna shook her head and turned back to her projects: her portrait of Lumina, her 3D paper art made from and old book, her crayon art, her interpretive piece, her silhouette piece, her still life picture, another picture of Lumina, the drawing she still had to finish, and there was still one she hadn't even started on. She sat the others on the ground, which were then scooped up by Luka, "What are you doing?" Luna whined, she hated it when people looked at her art, she hated being judged.

"I'm just looking!" she told her and looked at each one in amazement. The ones of Lumina looked like actual photographs, "Are you sure these aren't just pictures?" Luka asked in awe.

"Yes, Luka," she rolled her eyes playfully, "I drew them all except for the book one, which didn't require drawing."

Luka set them aside and got up to see what Luna was currently working on as Rin looked through the others. It was a really pretty and dolled up girl, in what seemed to be a terrible place. The girl had on a black lace dress and red heels, her lips were the same red as her heels, her big eyes were a bright sapphire blue color, and her honey brown hair was curled and very voluminous. She was really pretty, but there was something off about her, and Luka couldn't tell what it was. The girl looked a lot like Luna except for the hair color. All around her looked like complete shit: the bench was old and broken, there were old and abandoned bikes lying around, the trees were dead, the brick wall behind her was dingy and falling apart, the sidewalk was cracked and old looking, there was trash everywhere, the street lamp next to the bench was very vintage looking, but it was broken and sad looking, and there was an old, creepy looking house in the background. "What is this about?"

She shrugged, "I dunno, I just thought it'd look cool." She lied, she had a very deep meaning behind it: while the world is falling apart around you, you have to keep a pretty image, don't let anyone know you're just as corrupt as the world. The girl looked pretty, but her smug smirk and slight cock of the head made it seem like something was off about her; they were both so subtle that it was really hard to tell if you weren't looking for it. Her eyes took attention away from the other things, which is what Luna had wanted. She didn't want people to think it had just one meaning, really there were multiple meanings that could be taken from it. The graffiti played an important part because it was going to show what the girl was on the inside and such: the image of the poorly stitched up and bleeding heart symbolized that her heart is broken beyond compare; the Japanese symbol for 'corruption;' the very poorly written words 'Enjoy your life lie;' graves; and a sickly looking tree with a noose hanging from it.

When she was finished drawing everything, Luka looked at it and raised an eyebrow, "There's definitely a deeper meaning to this…"

Rin walked over and looked at it as well, "She's really pretty, why is everything else so creepy looking? Is she lost?"

"You could say that I guess," Luna smiled. "There's not really one right meaning to this because I think there's a lot that can be taken from it. It just depends on how you look at it."

"Does she wanna kill herself?" Luka asked, noticing the noose.

"You could say that too," Luna laughed, she liked that they all had different viewpoints on it. "As I said before, it depends on how you look at it." She got up and looked at the time, she couldn't believe it had taken her over an hour to finish it. "Good Lord that took a long time!" She couldn't believe Luka and Rin had stayed that whole time, she decided she'd do the other one later so they didn't have to wait.

"I looked at all your other stuff," Rin told her, "I didn't know Lumina was a dancer… and she looks so lifelike! And the thing with the crayons and how you drew a silhouette of a girl doing different things in each one… you're so amazing!"

"Thanks," Luna blushed, "It took a lot of work to get them so perfect! I had to start over like five times on Lumina's stuff," she smirked.

Rin nodded, "Well, you're super talented. How about we all go out for lunch?"

Luna wasn't sure she wanted to go out, there were so many people in the town with a very negative view of her, "I um, I think I should stay in…"

"Why?" Luka asked curiously.

"The people in town aren't too thrilled with the idea that I ran away with some guy… people have been calling me lots of mean things on Facebook and Twitter…"

"Who gives a shit what they think?" Rin shook her head, she knew Len was tormented in his high school years, and she wasn't letting the same thing happen to Luna, "The only person you need to please is you," she smiled.

Luna grinned, "You're absolutely right! Let me get ready and we can go." She walked into her closet and looked for an outfit, Rin followed her inside and her jaw dropped. "What?" Luna blushed.

"There's so many clothes!"

"Oh," she laughed, "I suppose there is." She grabbed a blue bandeau and a black lace crop top, and some black and white vertically stripped high waisted leggings. She undressed and as she was about to put her new clothes on, Rin grabbed Luna's arm. "Is something wrong?"

"You have a weird rash on your back, it's all red and blotchy."

"Shit!" She'd forgotten about the poison ivy that liked to grow behind her house. "Yeah… that's poison ivy… Fuck!" She rushed into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets for apple cider vinegar and then when into the bathroom to soak it. She soaked a wash cloth with it and called for Luka, "Luka, I need help!" Luka came in and Luna handed her the wash cloth, "Hold this on the rash for a little bit. Thanks for pointing it out Rin, it could've gotten a lot worse if not for you!"

"It's not a problem," Rin smiled as she stood in the doorway.

"How in the hell did you get poison ivy?"

"I um… Hibiki and I were making out in the woods out back," she admitted embarrassedly.

"Geez," Luka grinned, "You're into some kinky stuff, first I found the blindfold, and now _this_?"

Luna blushed, "Shit! Why were you snooping!?"

"It was on your bed, I saw it! I wasn't snooping!"

"Oh… yeah, so I'm in to some kinky stuff," she rolled her eyes, "So?"

Rin laughed, "I never expected you to be so naughty, Luna," she grinned playfully.

Luna blushed a deeper shade of red, "Yeah, I like making it interesting," she smiled a little. "Okay Luka," she took the wash cloth away from her, "That should be good." She grabbed another cloth and soaked it in cold water, rinsing off where the apple cider vinegar had been, "That feels better," she let out a relieved sigh. She then rushed back into her room and got dressed, and then went back to the bathroom to fix her hair, she bumped up the top, and then put it in a ponytail. "Done," she smiled at them as she grabbed her keys and wallet from the desk.

They all headed outside and got in Luka's car, "Where to?" Luna and Rin shrugged, "How about we go out to eat at that café place Luna is obsessed with, and then we go to my house for drinks!"

"It's not even 3 yet," Luna smirked, "And I am _not_ obsessed with it!"

Luka raised an eyebrow and then laughed, "That's never stopped us before," she winked.

"True," Luna laughed. And with that, they drove to the café.

 **Heh heh. I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review if you'd like, and follow/favorite if you want to as well. :) Thanks so much for reading! xxLovelyLuvbi**


End file.
